How I hate loving Oliver Wood
by hedtia
Summary: [COMPLETE] Tagebucheinträge einer OliverWoodbesessenen Slytherin.
1. 239: Oliver!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

  


  


*********************************************************************

  


  


_**Renee Helmer's kleines schwarzes Buch**_

_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_

  


  
23. September  
  
**16.01**   
  
Oliver Wood. Ein Champion unter den Gryffindors für sein erstaunliches Geschick im Quidditch. Hat gleich nach seinem Hogwartsabschluss einen Vertrag mit Puddlement United unterschrieben. Sofort wurde er Starspieler wegen seines hübschen Gesichts, seines wundervollen Charmes, und seines verdammt sexy Akzents. Jede Teenager-Hexe auf den britischen Inseln und darüber hinaus würde für ihn töten. Außer sie steht auf Mädchen. 

  


Ich weiß, ich würde für ihn töten. 

  


Zu schade, dass es nur eine heimliche Schrank-Besessenheit ist. Letztendlich bin _ich_ die Vertrauensschülerin des Slytherinhauses, _und_ eine der besten Spieler unseres Quidditch-Hausteams. Ich habe sogar Hüter gegen ihn gespielt. Ich könnte es einfach niemals ertragen, wenn es Leute herausfinden sollten. 

  


Natürlich ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er umwerfend schön ist. Um. Dafür. Zu. Streben.

  


In Zeiten wie diesen wünschte ich, ich wäre lesbisch. Dann hätte ich diese Probleme nicht. 

**  
16:10   
**  
Habe mehr über die Idee mit dem lesbisch nachgedacht. Es würde wahrscheinlich damit enden, dass ich in ein Gryffindormädchen verknallt wäre und in derselben schrecklichen Situation gefangen wäre. Ah, wie wunderbar es doch ist, auf Männer zu stehen!

  
**16:15   
**  


Aber _warum_ Oliver Wood?!?!   
  
Weil-  
a) Er der sexieste Mann auf der Welt ist   
b) Er süß ist  
c) Er bezaubernd ist   
d) Der _Akzent!   
_e) Er Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen ist  
f) Er ein professioneller Quidditchspieler ist  
g) Er reich ist  
  
Ich werde jetzt aufhören Sonst werde ich noch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen und auflisten.

**  
16:20   
**  


Gründe, Oliver Wood zu hassen-   
a) Gryffindor  
b)  
c)  
d)  
  
Oh, heilige Scheiße.  
  
**23:10   
**  
Also, hier jetzt die ganze Story. Es gibt mindestens einen berühmten Quidditch-Profi in der Welt da draußen für jedes Haus (natürlich gibt es zu viele allein aus Slytherin, um sie jetzt aufzuzählen). Die Professoren dachten, es wäre eine großartige Idee, einen für jedes Haus herzuholen, damit sie beim Quidditchtraining helfen. Natürlich ist es eine großartige Idee, aber hätten sie mich nicht _wenigstens_ vorwarnen können?

  


Also, la tee da, sieht mich Snape, schnippt mit den Fingern und alles ist ein Okay, vielleicht ist das nicht wirklich ein exaktes Zitat, aber ich verstehe die Hälfte der Zeit wirklich nicht, was aus dem Mund dieses Mannes kommt.

  


Also geh ich da raus und treffe Terry Thrasher, einen alten Teamkollegen von mir, der vor einem Jahr Abschluss gemacht hat und jetzt ein Treiber bei Puddlemere ist. So stehe ich da also im Glückliches-Wiedersehen-Land, als _DER_ sexieste Mann auf der Welt, den ich ebenfalls schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, kommt. Was für intelligente Sachen hab ich gesagt? Du du . Ol Oliver Wood Da war wieder mein scharfes Slytherinhirn am Werk. 

  


So führe ich den sexiesten Mann auf der Welt und Terry zu ihren Räumen, aber Terry entscheidet, dass er reden will. 

  


Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor so aufgeregt über einen Jungen gesehen

  


Aber das ist _Oliver Wood_.

  


Ja, Renee. Es _ist_ Oliver Wood. Jetzt, da das geklärt ist   
  


Deshalb ist er der sexieste Mann auf der Welt! Und ich habe ihn seit ein paar Jahren nicht gesehen und sein Sexappeal hat sich vervierfacht.

  


Schon wahr, aber 

  


Hast du mir gerade_ zugestimmt_?

  


  
  


So stand er da, mich mysteriös angrinsend, und ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer. 

  


So glaube ich, dass Terry auf Jungen steht. Oder vielleicht ist er bi. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, hatte er _nie_ eine Freundin 

  


Also heißt das, dass Oliver schwul ist?

  


Ich bin so ein Loser. Ich habe jeden Absatz in diesem Eintrag – außer des Dialogs – mit oder begonnen. Wie erbärmlich. Ich muss versuchen, öfter zu schlafen. 

  


**23:40   
**  
Weißt du, es ist schlimm, wenn du das erschreckende Bild von zwei knutschenden Jungen nicht aus deinem Kopf kriegen kannst. Besonders, wenn diese zwei Jungen Terry Trasher und Oliver Wood sind. 

  
**23:45   
**  
Gründe, nicht unglaublich hingezogen zu Oliver Wood zu sein-

a) Gryffindor  
b) Er könnte auf Männer stehen   
  


Aber andererseits gibt's wahrscheinlich auch Zaubertränke, um das Geschlecht einer Person zu ändern Snape würde wahrscheinlich _alles_ darüber wissen, teehee

  


**23:51   
**  
Das ist ekelhaft. Ich würde mich nie zu sowas herablassen.   
  
**23:59 **

  


Doch, ich würde es machen.

  


  


**************************************

  


Ich hoffe, euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen! Das nächste kommt wahrscheinlich am Wochenende .... 


	2. 249: Rupert!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon

Übersetzer. Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer; I own nothing

*****************************************************************

  
  


_**Renee Helmer's Little Black Book**  
(Otherwise Known as a Diary)_

  
24 September  
  
**9:47   
**  
Puh!! Ollie ist nicht schwul, ich habe es nachgeprüft. Terry sagt, er ist es ganz definitiv nicht. Aber Terry selber, ja, er bevorzugt Männer. 

Faszinierend. 

Er hätte beinahe begonnen, mir von all den perversen Sachen zu erzählen, die er und seine Liebhaber machen, aber ich wurde plötzlich von dem riesigen Verlangen gepackt, in Zaubertränke zu gehen. Du weißt, es ist schlimm, wenn man lieber mit Snape rumhängen will.

Also, hier bin ich. 

Okay, vielleicht würde ich an diesem Punkt lieber Terry zuhören. 

Was tun ... Was tun ....

Zaubertränke, liebe Zaubertränke, la tee da!

Blitzend grüne, lila, orange, neonfarbene Zaubertränke!

........... ich brauche etwas zu tun .......

..........

Es war einmal eine wunderschöne Prinzessin namens Renee aus dem Land der Slytherin. Sie half dabei, auf all die nervenden, frechen Kinder im Palast aufzupassen, rein aus der Güte ihres Herzens heraus - und weil sie die einzige war, die clever genug war, es zu machen. Aber eines Tages verliebte sich Renee in einen Feind des Königreichs, einen Ritter aus Gryffindor! _KEUCH!_ Als ihr Vater es herausfand, beauftragte er seinen zu nichts zu gebrauchenden, hässlichen, drogensüchtigen Lakaien – Seperus Snave – die Prinzessin zu fangen und in den Kerker zu werfen! Was soll eine Prinzessin tun? Natürlich, ihr wunderschöner Prinz kam, um sie zu retten. Er brachte sie tief hinein in die Wälder, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dort fielen sie ins Gras und 

  
**11:17 **

Das war nahe dran!

Heilige Scheiße, ich schaff es nicht mal, dass Oliver Wood mich in meinem eigenen Märchen küsst!!!!!! Verflucht sei dieser böse Seperus Snave! Er ist immer auf dem Trip 

Psh. Was auch immer. 

Der Mann redet so, wie sich meine Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen anhören.

Oder vielleicht habe ich einfach ein unglaublich scharfes Gehör.

Also falls ich das habe, heißt das, dass meine Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen auf scharfe Weise scharf sind? Denk nach ....

  
**11:20   
**  
Dinge, die zu tun sind –

  
a) Ein Leben bekommen   
  
**20:45   
**  
Dinge, die zu tun sind - 

Mich selbst aus dem Fenster des höchsten Zimmers des höchsten Turms stürzen. 

**20:50 **

Was für ein Name ist _Rupert_?!   
  
  
**20:52 **

Ich bin 17. Sicher, es gibt ein paar Leute da draußen, die gute Ehefrauen, sogar Mütter, mit 17 abgeben würden, aber _warum ich?!_

Weil du die Tochter einer reinblutigen Zaubererfamilie bist, und er der Sohn einer.

Aber er ist wie ... _dreißig_!!

Du wirst auch eines Tages 30 sein.

Ehrlich, manchmal können Eltern so dumm sein. Auf jeden Fall werde ich ihn nicht heiraten. Es ist mir egal, ob ich ins Kloster eintreten muss. Natürlich ist Vater so drauf Ich sage nicht, dass du heiraten musst, ich will einfach nur sehen, was du von ihm denkst.

Also damit ich ihn später heiraten kann, er hat es nur nicht für nötig gehalten, diesen Teil zu erwähnen. 

Also, ich weiß _genau_, was ich von ihm halte.

Er sieht aus wie ein weggeworfener Pinocchio, nachdem Gepetto herausgefunden hat, dass er nicht mehr genug Holz hat, um den Rest des Körpers der Größe der Nase anzugleichen. 

Habe ich die Geheimratsecken erwähnt?

Ich könnte genauso gut Snape heiraten. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich aufnehmen. Wenigstens schaut er besser aus, und riecht besser, was dir wirklich sagen sollte, wie schlimm Rupert ist. 

Zum Schreien, sein Name ist _Rupert_!!!

**22:28   
**  
  


Rupert kommt in zwei Tagen zum Mittagessen. 

Starten wir die Operation Erteil dem widerwärtigen Rupert eine Abfuhr

*******************************

Hier muss ich einen Riesen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer loswerden! Ihr seid wirklich super!*Knuddel*

Snuffkin

Laemmi

Snorky

snirg

cat-chan

fire

Blue (ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du extra wegen der Story deinen Account wieder ausgegraben hast!*knuddel*)

Achja, ich hab seit meiner letzten Fanfiction eine eigene Mailinggroup. Wer sich da eintragen will, der kann den Link unter meiner Bio anschauen! Oder ihr könnt mir sagen, falls ihr reinwollt, dann trag ich euch ein! Ich überlege sogar (da FF.Net ja manchmal spinnt), die Kapitel dort auch zu updaten ... ich hoffe, ich komme bald dazu, das zu arrangieren ....


	3. 259: Hair Gel Hell

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

  


  


*********************************************************************

  


_**Renee Helmer's kleines schwarzes Buch**_

_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_

  


  


25. September

  


**0.08**

  


Das Wichtigste zuerst. Um ihn abzuweisen muss ich mich selbst abweisend machen. Es ist ein schmutziger Job, aber es muss getan werden. Also! Hier bin ich und bleibe die ganze Nacht auf. Das war Crys' Idee. Da ich mich selbst nicht für einen längeren Zeitraum hässlich machen will, ist es das beste, sagt sie, ein paar Tage durchzumachen. Am Schluss hat man dunkle Augenringe, und wenn man dazu auch nichts isst, bekommt man diese kranke, bleiche Hautfarbe. Und die Hände zittern die ganze Zeit. Wie wenn man in der nächsten Sekunde umkippen und sterben würde ... 

  


Warte eine Sekunde ...

  


Vielleicht ist das letztendlich doch nicht so eine gute Idee.

  


Oh, na ja, 2 Tage. Es könnte mich nicht _wirklich_ umbringen. 

  


Oder?

  


**6.11**

  


Crys hat mir eine Weile Beistand geleistet, aber sie ist vor ein paar Stunden eingedöst. Ich hab mich entschieden, ein Muggel-Modemagazin zu lesen, das ich am Bahnhof mitgenommen hab. Ich liebe es, Muggelmagazine in die Finger zu bekommen, sie sind so _erheiternd_!!

  


Das ist es, was ich tun kann! Mir doofe Muggelkleidung anziehen! Noch besser, Muggel-_Schulmädchen_-Kleidung! Er wird mich nie wieder sehen wollen! Ha!

  


**8.06**

  


Crys gefällt meine Idee mit dem Muggeloutfit. Sie hat ein paar Freunde in anderen Häuserns, die aus Muggelfamilien kommen, so dass sie denkt, dass sie von ihnen ein anständiges Outfit schnorren kann. 

  


Ich wusste nicht, dass Crys ... na ja ... Schlammblüter als Freunde hat. Okay, vielleicht ist das kein schönes Wort, aber so nennen _meine_ Eltern sie immer. Ich persönlich weiß nicht, was daran so schlimm ist. Ehrlich, wenn reinblütige Zaubererfamilien Kerle wie Rupert hervorbringen, werde ich höchstpersönlich einen Muggel heiraten!

  


Ollie würde ich auch immer heiraten...

  


**17.01**

  


Ich glaube ... ich werde sterben. 

  


Ich schaue eine Person an und ihr Kopf verwandelt sich in ein lecker aussehendes Truthahnbein. Und ich bin _so müde_! Dieses Abweis-Business ist viel schwerer als ich es mir vorgestellt hätte. Und ich hab noch nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft!

  


Crys hat mir dieses verrückte Muggeloutfit von einer Ravenclaw namens Laura aus dem sechsten Jahrgang besorgt. Es besteht aus einem unglaublich kurzen Faltenrock, den man mit dieser riesigen Sicherheitsnadel zumacht. Ja, eine riesige Sicherheitsnadel. Wie erbärmlich ist das?! Dann ist dieses Oberteil aus einem komischen Stoff gemacht mit einem Schlangehautmuster drauf, das an sich gut wäre, wenn es nicht knallpink wäre und schwarze Schlangenhaut hätte. Habe ich die schwarzen Lederboots erwähnt, die praktisch bis zu meinen Hüften hoch gehen? Ich persönlich wünschte, es wäre mehr Freiheit für den Fuß. Laura hat kleine Füße. 

  


Oh, und es ist bezaubernd, was ich machen muss, um das alles zu überbieten

  


Ich muss mein schönes schwarzes Haar hässlich aussehend machen, indem ich Gel hineinrubble und es total spitz mache, und dann ... und dann .... 

  


... Oh, ich will gar nicht dran denken ...

  


... Ich muss mir ein pinkes Band in die Haare binden! Ein _pinkes Band_!!!

  


Ich frage Crys' Freundin, Laura, Trägst du das Zeugs wirklich?!

  


Sie nickte und erklärte, dass sie in London lebt. Was sie mir zum Anziehen gegeben hat, ist noch harmlos. 

  


Deshalb werde ich vielleicht doch keinen Muggel heiraten. Sie hören sich sehr komisch an. 

  


**23.13**

  


Mein Leben, wie wir es kennen, ist vorbei. 

  


Crys dachte, es wäre lustig, dieses Gel zu testen, das sie von Laura geliehen hat, nur so könnten wir wissen, wie wir es am Samstag machen müssen, wenn Rupert da ist. Laura hat uns verschwiegen, dass es meine Haarfarbe in ein öliges lila-blau verwandeln würde. 

  


... Aber jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, schien Crys sich auf meine Unkosten ziemlich zu freuen. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich alles. Ich sollte sie vielleicht einfach zuerst umbringen. 

  


Auf jeden Fall hab ich sie in das besondere Bad geschmuggelt, das nur für besondere Leute wie mich gedacht ist, deshalb war niemand sonst da, vor allem nicht um zehn Uhr abends. Als wir erkannt hatten, was es mit meinem Haar gemacht hat (es sieht jetzt aus wie ein stacheliges, lila Stachelschwein auf meinem Kopf), hat sie zum Shampoo gegriffen, eine besondere Marke, die alles aus deinem Haar rausbekommen sollte. 

  


Wir haben das Kleingedruckte erst später gelesen. 

  


Nicht mit Muggelprodukten mischen.

  


Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass das Mischen von beiden irgendwelche komischen Nebenwirkungen haben würde?

  


Ich bin mir sicher, Laura wusste es. 

  


Also hatte ich jetzt anstatt eines lila Stachelschweins anscheinend eine vom Wind aufgeblasene zusammengerollte schwarze Perserkatze auf meinem Kopf. 

  


Perfekt. 

  


Ich hab Crys rausgeschmissen, weil sie nicht aufgehört hat zu lachen. Das war eine schlechte Idee, denn dann musste ich den Weg zurück ganz alleine gehen. Und natürlich _ist_ das schlimmste, was passieren konnte, auch passiert. 

  


Ich steckte vorsichtig meinen Kopf aus der Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand da war. Die Luft war rein, deshalb bin ich rausgehuscht. 

  


Aber dann hörte ich, wie sich die Tür des Jungenbads öffnete. 

  


Welcher Junge nimmt tatsächlich ein erfrischendes Bad um 22.30 in der Nacht?!

  


Oliver Wood. 

  


Ich wollte auf der Stelle sterben, doch ich hatte nicht viel Erfolg damit. Ich stotterte und schwankte ein bisschen herum. Er dachte wahrscheinlich zuerst, dass die aufgeblasene Perserkatze mein Gehirn aussaugt. 

  


Um ... hallo, Renee...

  


Zwinker. Zwinker. 

  


Ist ... alles in Ordnung?

  


Nicken.

  


Er lachte. Du bist so ein seltsames Mädchen, ich frag lieber erst gar nicht.

  


Und weg war er. Einfach so. 

  


Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mein Gesicht jemals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen kann, oder zumindest meine Haare.

  


************

  


So, das war wieder ein weiteres Kapitel! Das nächste gibt's am Freitag, aber jetzt erst mal ein Dank an meine lieben Reviewer: 

Snuffkin

Laemmi

hyppylauta


	4. 269: Baby Venom

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*********************************************************************

Renee Helmer's kleines schwarzes Buch

_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_

26. September

**11.33**

Ich brauche nicht sagen, dass ich meinen Hut öfters trage als sonst. Glücklicherweise ist mein Haar ein bisschen zähmbarer geworden. Noch ein paar Wäschen mehr mit dieser besonderen Haarkur sollten sie beinahe wieder normal machen. 

Crys wird mich in so viele Schwierigkeiten bringen! Sie hat sich wirklich an dieser Idee festgebissen, mich abweisend zu machen, viel mehr als ich mir wünschen würde, dass sie es täte. Aber unser nächster Schritt ist es jedoch, mir ein Haustier zu besorgen, ein sehr abweisendes Haustier natürlich. Crys sagt, eine Ratte wäre gut. Ich frage sie, wo wir eine Ratte finden sollen, die nicht schon jemanden gehört. Ihre Antwort ist es, die mir Sorgen bereitet. 

Der Verbotene Wald.

Toll, einfach perfekt. Ich lass mich selbst umbringen zu der Zeit, an der alles vorbei ist!   Natürlich wäre es es beinahe wert, Rupert dann nicht sehen zu müssen. 

Also sieht der Plan so aus: Wir schleichen uns während des Mittagessens, wenn alle anderen abgelenkt sind, raus. Es ist auf jeden Fall sicherer am Tag. Wenn wir aber erwischt werden, sind wir andererseits genauso tot. 

Crys sagt, sie hat einen Zaubertrank, der Nagetiere anziehen soll, wenn alles andere schief gehen sollte. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht jede Kreatur im ganzen Wald anzieht. Ich würde lieber Filch und seinen Foltergeräten, von denen er immer redet, begegnen.

Toll, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich hoffe, wir kommen da lebend wieder raus. 

**13.00**

Musste nicht mal in den Verbotenen Wald gehen oder diesen verrückten Zaubertrank von Crys benutzen! Da war diese _riesige Ratte, die gerade im Innern dieses Gartenschuppens  herumhuschte, den Hagrid neben seine Hütte gebaut hat. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass ich ihm auf der Suche nach einem Haustier genauso gut einen Gefallen tun könnte und seinen Schuppen von einer Ratteninvasion bewahre. Er wäre mir dankbar, wenn er es wüsste._

Deshalb habe ich jetzt auf jeden Fall eine riesige Ratte, aber sie ist ziemlich süß. Ihr Bart ist unglaublich weich. Aber das wirklich komische ist, dass sie ihre Augen nie öffnet, genauso wie neugeborene Kätzchen. Na gut, ich denke, wahrscheinlich auch wie neugeborene Ratten, was sie offensichtlich nicht ist, weil sie _riesig ist! Ich muss mir einen Namen für sie überlegen, aber jetzt hab ich erst mal „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"._

**15.28**

Ich habe herausgefunden, warum die Ratte in dem Gartenschuppen war. 

Er sollte dort sein. 

Ich bin manchmal wirklich so ein Depp, dass ich mich sogar selbst erstaune. 

Hagrid hat uns also erklärt, dass da drei Garlats gewesen sind, doch jetzt sind es nur noch 2, weil einer „verschwunden" ist. Ich hätte mir beinahe selbst in den Arsch gebissen. Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?!

Oh, und er ist noch ein Baby. Er wird riesig sein, wenn er größer wird. Was sag ich da, „wenn er größer wird"? Er _ist schon riesig!_

Hagrid hat auch gesagt, dass sie andere verrückte Eigenschaften und Verhaltensweisen entwickeln, wenn sie reif sind, doch er ging nicht ins Detail. Alles, was wir heute gemacht haben, war, ihren Füttertrank zu machen. Ich habe extra einen zur Seite geschoben, um ihn meinem Baby zu geben. Er war froh, ihn zu bekommen. 

Ich glaube jedoch, ich sollte ihn Hagrid zurückgeben. Dann habe ich letztendlich eben kein abweisendes Haustier, über das Rupert schreien kann. Wenigstens ist der (große) kleine Kerl dann in Ordnung. Ich bin sicher, Hagrid wird es verstehen, dass ich nur versucht habe, ihm rauszuhelfen. 

Awwwww!! Seine Augen haben sich geöffnet! Er ist sooooooo süß!

AUA!

Er hat mich gebissen. 

Er wird definitiv zurück zu Hagrid kommen. Jetzt. 

**21.56**

Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich ihn immer noch am Hals. Ich brachte ihn zurück zu Hagrid und erklärte, dass ich gedacht habe, es wäre eine normale Ratte und dass er nicht dort sein sollte, weil ich die anderen zwei, die da zur selben Zeit noch drinnen waren, nicht gesehen habe. Als ich aber versuchte, ihn zurückzugeben, hat Hagrid den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt. „Er hat dich als erstes gesehen. Du bist jetzt seine Mami."

Wo wir bei komischen Gefühlen sind. Dass Hagrid einem sagt, dass man eine Mutter ist, ist dort auf jeden Fall hoch einzuordnen. 

Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mich verraten würde, doch er hat nein gesagt. „Diesen Kleinen aufzuziehen ist Strafe genug für dich."

Toll. 

Naja, er ist immer noch ziemlich süß, total zusammengerollt zu einem grauen flauschigen Ball. 

OW!

Mit Zähnen. 

Ich habe ihn Crys und Laura beim Abendessen gezeigt (Laura hat mir ein anderes Haargel gegeben, bei dem sie verspricht, dass es meinen Haaren nicht lustige Farben geben wird oder komisch mit irgendetwas reagiert) und sie nach einem Vorschlag für einen Namen gefragt. 

Laura hat „Killer" vorgeschlagen. Sie sagte, dass er so groß werden wird, wie ein R.O.U.S. - - oder auch Rodent of Unusual Size (Nagetier von ungewöhnlicher Größe). Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, bis sie erklärte, dass es aus einem Kinofilm kam, den sie mal als Kind gesehen hatte. In diesem Kinofilm „Die Braut des Prinzen", greifen R.O.U.S's die Liebenden in einem Sumpf an, der Feuer spuckt. 

Ehrlich, Muggel kommen mit den komischsten Sachen daher!

Ich wollte jedoch nicht, dass mich mein Baby aufisst, deshalb war Killer ein Nein. 

Crys wollte ihn unbedingt „Cuddles" nennen. Dann hat er sie gebissen. Ich war ziemlich stolz auf den kleinen Kerl dafür!

Laura wollte ihn immer noch nach etwas „dunklem" benennen, weil es – wie sie sagte – effektvoller sei, um Rupert abzuschrecken. Sie bringt mich dazu, mich zu fragen, warum sie eine Ravenclaw ist und keine Slytherin. 

Auf jeden Fall kamen wir nach vielem Hin und Her zu dem Namen „Venom". Ich denke, es passt gut zu ihm, besonders da er diese erschreckend roten Augen hat, die aussehen, als ob sie im Dunkeln glühen würden. Wenigstens dürfte es mir Rupert vom Hals schaffen. „Fass ihn, Venom!"

Heh heh heh ....

***************

Hier wie immer ein Dank an meien lieben Reviewer, da da wären: 

Snuffkin

Laemmi

Snorky

Katie


	5. 279: Mission Aborted

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*********************************************************************

**_Renee Helmer's Little Black Book_**_  
(Otherwise Known as a Diary)_

  
27. September  
  
**9:30  
**  
Endlich. Der Tag, den wir alle gefürchtet haben. 

Na gut, alle außer Crys und Laura, die sich hauptsächlich darauf freuen ... und jeden anderen interessiert es nicht richtig… 

Endlich. Der Tag, den ich gefürchtet habe. Er ist da. Ich vermute, ich sollte aus dem Komfort des Mädchenzimmers fliehen und mich fertig machen. 

Ich muss Venny erst füttern!

Hier ist sein Trank ... hier ist seine Medizin... 

Wo ist Venny?!?!

Eine Horde Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang haben grade angefangen, im Raum über mir zu schreien. Hm...

**9:38  
**  
Es ist alles okay. Ich bin da runtergegangen und habe so getan, als würde ich sie alle vor der tödlichen Gefahr retten. Sie schauten mich alle an, als wäre ich eine Art Göttin. Teehee. 

Jetzt ist Venom glücklich und satt. Ich hab für ihn einen schönen schwarzen Tragriemen gefunden, in dem ich ihn rumtragen kann. Er scheint mich immer mehr zu mögen – oder zumindest, wie ich schmecke.

Crys drängt mich die Tür raus. Es ist Zeit für meine Verabredung!

  
**11:30  
**  
Er wird jede Minuten hier sein… Ich bin _so_ überhaupt nicht dazu bereit! 

Okay, vielleicht bin ich wenigstens bereit genug dazu, wenn man bedenkt, wie furchtbar meine Kleidung und meine Haare sind. Laura fügte noch eine schwarze Fischernetzhose, eine spitze Kette und Handschellen zum Equipment hinzu. 

Hab ich das Zungenpiercing erwähnt?

Ich glaube, ich werde sie umbringen. Sie kam her und war so auf dem „Schließ die Augen, streck die Zunge raus und du kriegst eine Überraschung!"-Trip. 

Warum bin ich so dumm?!

Wenigstens tut es nicht weh. Sie benutzte irgendeine spezielle Magie. Es ist überhaupt nicht geschwollen. Es ist nur so, dass ich wie die Kerle rede, mit denen Terry rumhängt. Ich „lisple".

Laura hat mir versichert, dass es zu meiner Widerwärtigkeit noch dazu gehört, auch wenn man es nicht sehen kann. Ich glaube, das war der Punkt, an dem ich herausfand, warum sie eine Ravenclaw ist. Da gibt es eine _Logik_ hinter all den bösartigen Sachen, die sie macht!

Gründe für ein Zungenpiercing – 

a) Es lässt mich doof klingen

b) Selbstverteidigung für den Fall, dass er beginnt, mich zu küssen

Der Gedanke allein schon, dass Rupert seine Zunge in meinem Mund steckt, macht mich verrückt. 

Uh-oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ich denke, Prince Charming ist angekommen. Bringen wir diese Freakshow hinter uns. 

**12:49**

Wir sitzen in einem schönen Restaurant in Hogsmeade. Hey, auch wenn die Verabredung nicht so gut läuft, hab ich wenigstens einen Ausflug nach draußen gekriegt! 

So weit, so gut. Mein Outfit hat ihn abgeschreckt, so sehr, dass ich nicht glaube, dass er jemals davon _träumen_ würde, seine Zunge in meinem Mund zu stecken.

Er ist so hässlich! Er riecht so eklig, und er schaut aus, als ob er in Fett baden würde. _Igitt! Igitt! IGITT!_

Venny war der nächste Pluspunkt. Er kam „zufällig" aus seinem Beutel raus, hastete über den Tisch, und schüttete  eine volle Flasche Rotwein auf Ruperts Schoß aus! Oh, wie ich meinen kleinen Venom liebe! Das ist also, wo Rupert grade ist, um zu versuchen den Flecken… 

- Oh mein Gott. 

Das kann nicht wirklich passieren. 

Warum muss _er _hier sein, während ich _so_ aussehe, handle und rede?!

Ich hasse mein Leben. 

Oliver und Terry kamen grade rein. Was komisch daran war?! Terry hat irgendeinen ... Kerl ... an seinem Arm, und Ollie irgendeine magersüchtige Schlampe. 

Ähm. 

Okay, sie ist wahrscheinlich keine magersüchtige Schlampe ... Ollie ist nicht so ....

Das sie aufhören, sich zu küssen, ist jetzt jeden Tag fällig!!!

Nicht Ollie und das Mädchen, Terry und der Kerl. Tatsächlich scheint Ollie nicht sehr interessiert an ihr. Sie ist _viel mehr interessiert an ihr (ihm). Was für eine Erleichterung!_

Was sage ich da?! Wenn er aufschaut und mich hier sieht .... in diesem Aufzug .... mit Rupert ...

...

Da kommt Rupert. Okay, hier geht etwas ….

  
**17:39  
**  
Also … das war interessant ....

Wenigstens habe ich es lebend da rausgeschafft. Ich musste schnell denken, aber ich habe es geschafft!

Als Rupert zurückkam, ergriff ich seine Hände und sagte. „Oh, mein Liebling, müssen wir hier noch länger bleiben? Würdest du nicht lieber wo hingehen, wo wir .... alleine … sein können?" Tja, die Vulkanexplosion, die vorher auf seinem Gesicht gebrodelt hatte, war schnell von einem Blick wie auf Ecstasy ersetzt, von dem ich den Rest meines Lebens Albträume haben werde. 

Also gingen wir, knutschen ein bisschen in einem nahegelegenen Park (Lass mich einfach sterben!!!!) and dann kam ich heim. Das einzig wirkliche Problem ist, dass wir jetzt eine andere Verabredung geplant haben. 

  
**22:17  
**  
Das Leben ist nicht fair. 

Hier bin ich, knutsche mit Rupert, einzig und allein mit der Absicht, Ollies und Terries Aufmerksamkeit zu entkommen, was in einer Verabredung für ein weiteres Date endet. Dennoch passierte _das noch: _

Ollie: Hey, war das dein Onkel oder so jemand, mit dem du heute beim Mittagessen in Hogsmeade warst?

Ich: (sprachlos)  
Ollie: Ich wollte hallo sagen, aber du bist so schnell verschwunden, dass ich keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte.   
Ich: Gut.  
Ollie: "Gut?" Gut was?  
Ich: Gute Nacht.

Ich _will_ seine Gedanken über dieses Outfit nicht mal wissen ....  
  


Hier wieder ein gaanz lieber dank an meine Reviewer: 

Snorky

Blue

Laemmi

Snuffkin


	6. 110: Quidditch Practice

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

****

**_Renee Helmer's Little Black Book_**_  
   (Otherwise Known as a Diary)_

1. Oktober

**12.08**

Mir tut ... alles weh ...

Verdammtes Quidditchtraining...

Zuerst einmal. Ich habe vom letzten und vorletzten Jahr vergessen, wie viel Arbeit es macht, Jäger zu sein. Ich meine, von Torhüter oder Sucher sein tut einem nichts weh. Jedenfalls nicht während des Trainings, nur während des Spiels, wenn die Klatscher hungrig um deinen Kopf herumschwirren. „Blalumblalumblalum!" wie besessene Dämonen. 

Ich glaube, Jäger zu sein ist doch nicht so schlecht, besonders wenn man meine Torhüterfähigkeiten anschaut. Ich war von meinem zweiten bis vierten Jahr Torhüter. War nicht sehr gut. Überhaupt nicht. Ich musste jedoch in meinem vierten Jahr für Terrence als Sucher spielen! Er hatte entschieden, dass es wichtiger war, den Abschluss machen zu können als Quidditch zu spielen. Er ließ mich jedoch nie gegen Gryffindor spielen. Er versuchte gerne, Harry Potter zu schlagen, der damals in seinem ersten Jahr war. Hmph. Ich hätte einen dummen kleinen Jungen im ersten Jahr schlagen können, selbst wenn es Harry Potter _war_!

Aber jetzt bin ich Jäger. Sie haben endlich einen besseren Torhüter gefunden, was wahrscheinlich nicht so schwer war, wirklich. Ich war ein besserer Sucher als Jäger, und ich wäre wahrscheinlich der Sucher nach Terrence geworden, wenn dieser verdammte Malfoy sich nicht auf diesem verdammten Weg in das Team _eingekauft_ hätte. Ich hasse ihn!!!

Warum fasle ich hier über Quidditch? Mir geht's zu schlecht, als dass ich faseln könnte ... 

Ich bin so froh, dass Ollie jetzt bleibt! Er wird ein paar Trainingsstunden für eine Weile beobachten und Madame Hooch mit dem ersten Jahrgang helfen. 

Er und Terry waren beide beim Quidditchtraining heute Morgen. Sie haben beide auch zugestimmt, dass ich einen viel besseren Jäger als Torhüter abgebe. 

Keiner von beiden hat erwähnt mich wieder im Restaurant gesehen zu haben. 

**19.31**

Yay! Ich liebe liebe liebe das Leben! 

Wir werden einen Halloween Ball haben und wir dürfen Kostüme tragen!!!!!!! 

Das wird hammergeil!

Oh verdammte Scheiße, jetzt muss ich ein Date finden... 

Ich hasse hasse hasse das Leben. 

**22.47**

Crys und ich schleichen uns in Lauras Zimmer im Ravenclaw Turm um Mitternacht, teehee. Laura behauptet, sie hat sichergestellt, dass ihre Zimmergenossinnen nichts darüber wissen, was auch immer das bedeutet. Wir wollen für die Kostümparty planen. 

Ich hoffe, wir werden keine Verabredungen besprechen.

Ich sollte einfach eine riesige Schlange finden und die tragen. Wenigstens fände ich dann jemanden, der mit mir tanzt. Es gibt genug Perverse allein in Slytherin.

**22.51**

Ich frage mich, ob Ollie mit mir hingehen würde...?

**22.53**

Ich bezweifle es. 

**22.54**

Gott, ich hoffe, Terry taucht nicht mit einem Kerl auf ... 

**23.21**

Was, wenn Rupert es herausfindet?! Er wird darauf bestehen, mit mir hinzugehen!

Er kann es nicht herausfinden ... oder ich werde einfach in den See springen, Gift trinken, mich selbst an Venom verfüttern, _irgendwas_!

**23.45**

Es ist Zeit zu gehen! Ich frage mich, was Laura geplant hat für uns.(Laura für uns geplant hat) Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihr trauen sollte... aber was auch immer. Ich habe nichts besseres zu tun außer zu sterben. 

Ach du meine Güte!

Da war ein riesiges Etwas und mein Bett ist gerade umgekippt, was zur Hölle...?

Oh, es ist nur Venom. Er isst mein Bett. Was auch immer. 

******************************

Danke an meine lieben super Reviewer!*knuddel*

Laemmi

Die-durchgeknallten-3

Maja May

Snorky


	7. 210: Moulin Rouge!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon  
Überstzer: Angel-liam       
Disclaimer: I own nothing

***************************

**_Renee Helmers kleine schwarzes Büchlein _**

**_(auch Tagebuch genannt)_**

2. Oktober

**0.15 **

Laura sollte ein Slytherin sein. Sie brachte ihre Mitbewohner mit einem Schlafzauber zu Schlaf. Sie werden in den nächsten 8 Stunden nicht aufwachen.

Offensichtlich werden wir einen Film anschauen. Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen Film gesehen, oder einen Fernseher. Laura hat einen mitgebracht und sie hat es geschafft, ihn mit Magie zum Laufen zu bringen und sie kann hin und wieder sogar ein paar Kanäle reinbekommen. Sie sagt, dass es trotzdem einfacher ist, Filme im Kino anzuschauen. Wir sind dabei, etwas, das sich _Moulin Rouge nennt, anzuschauen. Sie sagt, es wird uns Ideen für die Kostüme geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon anfangen sollte, mir Sorgen zu machen._

**3:13**

Ich liebe diesen Film!! Ewan McGregor ist süß, besonders das kleine Grübchen in seinem Kinn! Ach! Ich denke, er könnte sogar eine Konkurrenz für Oliver sein. Zu blöd, dass Ewan nicht mit mir zum Tanz gehen kann!

Was unglaublich erschreckend ist, ist, dass der ‚Duke' _genauso_ wie Rupert aussieht. Lass mich einfach sterben! Ich werde _jetzt_ anfangen Blut zu spucken, wenn ich den Vorgang etwas beschleunige. Er _spricht sogar wie er! Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Rupert nicht so knochig ist…_

Ich denke, für den Tanz werde ich mich wie Satine in ihrem ‚Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'-Ding anziehen. Ich liebe den Hut. Crys will ein Can-Can Girl sein. Dann ist da noch Laura… Sie will das Hindi Kostüm, das Satine am Anfang des Stücks trägt, aber sie will es vollkommen pink und schwarz machen. Sie ist ein komisches Mädchen.

Ich brauche immer noch ein Date. Man könnte denken, mit so einem Kostüm wäre es einfach. Hoffentlich wird etwas zustande kommen. Wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, werde ich Terry zwingen mit mir zu gehen. Es könnte unterhaltsam sein.

**6:12**

Wir werden wahrscheinlich bald aufbrechen. Laura's Mitbewohner könnten aufwachen und ich habe vor dem Unterricht noch Quidditch-Training. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich, ich würde nicht Quidditch spielen, ich werde ziemlich erbärmlich sein. 

Vielleicht wird Ollie da sein und vielleicht kann ich ihn taktvoll fragen, ob er mit mir zum Tanz geht. 

**7:01**

Dort ist er.

Scheiß auf das Taktgefühl, auf geht's. 

**7:08**

Es gibt einen Grund warum ich nicht in Gryffindor bin. Ich habe keinen Mut und ich bin eine Quasselstrippe. 

**9:10**

Du weißt, dass es schlecht ist, wenn ein schwuler Kerl versucht mit dir über deine Beziehungsprobleme zu reden… oder deinen Mangel an ihnen.

Terry kam nach dem Training zu mir und sagte etwas wie: „Du magst ihn sehr und du willst mit ihm zum Tanz gehen, oder?" Warum kann er meine Gedanken lesen?! Das stört mich!

Natürlich kann ich nicht lügen, also sagte ich ihm die Wahrheit. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein komischer Slytherin, wenn ich noch nicht mal lügen kann. Nun ja… Ich kann lügen, wenn es um Dinge wie "Wer hat dieses versaute Heft in die Abteilung ‚Bücher für Anfänger' in der Bücherei gelegt?" – „ Ich habe nicht die _geringste Ahnung, Professor!", aber das ist etwas anderes. Ich kann keinen anderen Slytherin anlügen, besonders wenn es Terry ist, und er kann meine Gedanken sowieso lesen._

Dann sagte er, „Ich denke, du könntest es mal versuchen, aber ich denke irgendwie, dass er ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw fragen wird."

Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw?!?!?!

Jetzt mal im Ernst, ich bin besser als _jedes _Mädchen aus Ravenclaw! Und das, obwohl ich eine komische Slytherin bin.

Wie dem auch sei, ich werd da schon eine Lösung finden. Ich werde das hier jetzt besser weglegen, bevor Professor McGonagall noch etwas mitbekommt. Sie kann einem sogar noch mehr Angst einjagen als Snape… okay, das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben.

**12:30 **

Mmm, leckeres und wohlverdientes Essen!

Aber warum sitze ich wieder ganz alleine hier? Crys ist gegangen um mit jemanden zu sprechen (Ich bin sicher, dieser ‚irgendjemand' ist ein mögliches Date). Ich könnte neben Laura sitzen. (…)

…es sei denn, ich würde sie umbringen.

Warum sitzt Oliver Wood neben ihr am Ravencl-~--~~#@%!$%#!%

Oh nein.

„Irgendein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw."

Das passiert nicht wirklich.

Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr hungrig.

Wo ist dieses Messer…?

**22:28**

Ich habe mit Crys darüber gesprochen, dass ich gesehen habe, dass Oliver mit Laura geredet hat. Sie hat nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und meinte nur, „Ehrlich, Renée, du benimmst dich, als ob du ihn mögen würdest oder so was."

Ich habe keine Freunde außer meinem kleinen, schwarzen Buch! Crys nennt sich selbst meine beste Freundin und sie weiß nicht einmal wie Oliver-besessen ich bin!

Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass ich es sehr gut geheim gehalten habe…

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch länger geheim halten kann.

Ich kann nicht schlafen.

Ich fühle mich krank.

Vielleicht mach ich morgen blau.

Aber morgen ist Zaubertrankunterricht.

……………………….

Vielleicht mach ich morgen blau.

**********  
Sorryyy!! Das Kapitel hat so lange gedauert, aber ich hatte echte Computerprobleme (und jetzt darf ich mich immer mit meiner Schwester um den anderen Computer streiten, na  danke!).Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch heute nicht namentlich erwähne, aber ich bin froh, wenn ich das Kapitel oben hab .... ich versuchs, nachzutragen ...


	8. 310: Die, Laura, DIE!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

3. Oktober

0:01

Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. Ich werde sie nicht umbringen. …

Okay, das funktioniert offensichtlich nicht. Ich _werde_ sie immer noch umbringen. Ich glaube, das beweist nur, dass, wenn Lehrer einen 217 Mal 'Ich werde im Unterricht nicht reden' schreiben lassen, es nichts bringt, dass es einen nur mehr reden lässt.

**3:15   
  
**Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich hatte _nie Probleme zu schlafen, warum jetzt?_

Ein Wort. 

Laura. 

**5:16   
  
**Ich liebe Venom. Er kam heran und schmiegte sich an meine Schulter und hielt seine weniger große nasse Nase an mein Ohr. Ehrlich, es ist, wie einen kleinen Hund zu besitzen. Aber wenigstens weiß ich, dass mich jemand liebt. 

AUA!

Oder vielleicht war er einfach nur hungrig und mein Ohr sah lecker aus.

**6:08   
  
**Scheiß drauf. Ich würde sowieso in ein oder zwei Stunden aufstehen. 

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit Laura reden. Vielleicht ist es wirklich nichts. Vielleicht liegt's nur an meinem Kopf. Ich meine, wirklich, ich habe viele verrückte Dinge da drin. 

Ich sollte an was anderes denken, wie z.B. an meine Verabredung mit Rupert morgen. 

Nochmal drüber nachgedacht ist Mord viel unterhaltender. 

Außer vielleicht, dass ich Rupert dazu bringen kann, mich nach Hogsmeade zu bringen, um die Stoffe für mein Diamantenfunkelndes Kleid zu kaufen! Ein freier Trip raus aus dieser Hölle, wer würde sich da beklagen? 

**8:01**

Toll, jetzt muss ich auch noch einen Haufen Stoff für Crys holen. Sie sollte besser diesen Zeitaufwand auch wert sein und tun, was sie versprochen hat. 

Sie nähert sich dem Ravenclaw-Tisch…

Sie setzt sich neben Feind #1…

Sie redet mit Feind #1…

Sie lacht mit Feind #1…

Sie …. Sie …

Sie ignoriert mich _vollkommen_!

Ich hasse euch alle!!!

**12:48**   
  
Okay, vielleicht habe ich heute früh überreagiert. Man kann mir vergeben. Ehrlich, wie oft reagiere _ich wirklich_ über? 

Crys hat ihren Job erledigt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich diese Information mögen muss. 

Anscheinend hat Oliver Laura gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will, aber nicht, ob sie mit ihm "gehen" will, mit ihm "aus"gehen. 

Was ist so besonders an ihr?! Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe? Sie ist nicht mal im Quidditchteam!

Ich bin so deprimiert …

Die einzige "gute" Nachricht ist, dass Laura "Ich werde drüber nachdenken" zu ihm gesagt hat und nicht "Ja, natürlich!" wie es jedes normale Mädchen tun würde. Stellt euch nur vor, Oliver "Ich werde drüber nachdenken" sagen zu können. Ich denke, ich würde zu einer kleinen, glücklichen Pfütze auf dem Boden zerschmelzen. 

Was hat sie, das so besonders ist, dass sie darauf wartet?

**21:31 **

Keinen aktuellen News über die Oliver/Laura-Situation. Ich weiß, das ist ne frühe Schlafenszeit für mich, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass ich letzt Nacht keinen Schlaf hatte und morgen früh aufstehen muss um zum Quidditchtraining zu gehen und dann zu einem Date gehen muss, dann ist es sehr notwendig. 

****************

Danke an meine lieben, lieben Reviewer!!*knuddel**knuddel*

Laemmi

Snorky

The Silent

La Rabiata


	9. 410: Die, Malfoy, DIE!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

4. Oktober

**6.13**

Quidditch ist diese Qual fast nicht wert! Ehrlich! Ich bin so müde ... Ich hasse es, früh aufzustehen, selbst wenn es für Quidditch _ist_. 

Na gut, wenigstens weiß ich alles, was ich für mein Kostüm brauche, wenn ich später meine Verabredung habe. Ich hoffe, Rupert wird mir die „Es ist fürs Schultheater" - Lüge abkaufen .

Ich bezweifle es. Ehrlich, wie oft führt Hogwarts ein Schultheaterstück auf? Wir sollten es. Es würde diesen Ort viel weniger langweilig machen. 

Okay, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich glaube, ich werde mir später eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen. 

**10.49**

Es sieht so aus, als würde es überhaupt keine Verabredung geben, und mein Hintern bringt sich um. 

Das wars! Malfoy stirbt. Ich werde ihm so was von einen Besen in den Arsch stecken, sobald ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Dadurch würde ich mich _viel besser fühlen. _

Nein, würde ich nicht. Er würde es zu sehr genießen.

Also bin ich hier, mit meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten mit den anderen Jägern beschäftigt, schieße den Quaffel vor und zurück, als ER einem Treiber den Schläger klaut, plötzlich sagt „Hier, Renee, fang!" und ein unter Beschwörung stehender Klatscher auf mich zufliegt. Und ich falle auf meinen Hintern. Vor allen anderen. Ja, Ollie und Terry eingeschlossen. 

Ich denke, Malfoy wird versuchen mich zu rauszuekeln, so dass er meinen Platz einnehmen kann. Malfoys sind bösartig in dieser Hinsicht. 

Hm ... Malfoy. Böse. Sehen wir eine Verbindung?

UGH! Was werde ich wegen meines Kostüms unternehmen? Und ich bin sicher, Rupert wird immer noch auftauchen, um mit mir zu Mittag zu essen, weil ich verletzt bin. Er wird diese Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich nutzen, um mir zu erklären, dass Quidditch nicht von Damen mit Klasse gespielt werden sollte. 

Rate mal. 

Ich bin keine Dame mit Klasse. 

Hey, ich höre Besucher kommen! Mmm, sie sollten besser Schokolade dabei haben...

**14.31**

(hier mitleiderweckendes Wimmern vollkommenen Elends einfügen) 

ICH HASSE SIE!!!!!

Es ist so viel Hass in diesem kleinen schwarzen Buch. Ich sollte vorsichtiger sein oder ich könnte eine verbitterte alte Frau werden, die niemand liebt. 

Tja.

ICH HASSE SIE!!!!!

Ollie hat mich besucht (er hat mir einen Süßigkeitenkorb und Blumen gebracht, damit ich mich besser fühle) und hat gesagt, dass ihm das, was passiert ist, wirklich Leid tut. Dann hat er noch gefragt, wie lange ich hier noch bleiben muss und ich habe gesagt, zwei Nächte und er hat mich leicht umarmt und einen Schokoladenfrosch für mich ausgepackt. Jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass er die Karte geklaut hat, aber das ist mir egal! Er hat mich mit einem Frosch gefüttert! Wie romantisch!

Aber dann musste er SIE erwähnen. Er sagte „Ich werde heute mit Laura nach Hogsmeade gehen. Sollen wir dir irgendwas mitbringen?" 

Ich hasste die Art, wie er „wir" im Bezug auf ihn und Laura sagte. 

Ich gab ihm die Liste, die er Laura geben sollte. Ich denke, sie denkt immer noch, dass wir Freunde sind. 

Was sag ich denn da? Niemand hat gewusst, wie sehr ich Oliver mochte. Nicht einmal Crys, meine beste Freundin. Also warum sollte ich von Laura erwarten, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lässt, wenn sie es nicht einmal weiß? Außerdem sollte kein Junge zwischen mir und meinen Freundinnen stehen. Nicht einmal, wenn er Oliver Wood _ist. _

Aber er ist Oliver Wood…

Ich hasse sie. 

**19.29**

Crys und Laura kamen, um mit mir zu Abend zu essen. Laura zeigte mir die Dinge, die sie gefunden hatte. Sie sind wirklich ziemlich perfekt. 

Ich ... fragte sie wie zufällig nach Oliver. Sie sagte, dass sie ihn wirklich gern habe und dass sie vielleicht mit ihm zu dem Ball gehen würde, aber sie würde niemals offiziell mit ihm ausgehen, weil es den Eindruck erwecken würde, dass sie ein vollkommen von anderen abhängiges Mädchen sei, das nicht für sich selbst denken kann. Sie hat eine seltsame Logik. Sie sagte, dass Oliver Wood zu mögen eine zu öffentliche Angelegenheit wäre und dass andere sie verdächtigen würden, der gehirnlose Sexschatten des Sportgottes zu sein. 

Gott, danke!

Aber sie hat die Beleidigungen wieder gut gemacht, als sie versprach, mein Kostüm für mich zu machen, weil ich morgen keine Zeit und außerdem jedes Wochenende jede Menge Quidditchtraining haben würde. 

Das beste ist, sie wird nicht mit Ollie ausgehen.

Aber sie wir mit ihm zu dem Ball gehen ... 

Verdammt, ich brauche ein Date. 

**********

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer: nachtschatten und Laemmi!*knuddel*


	10. 510: Ow!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch 

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

5. Oktober

**9.32 **

Madame Pomfrey wird mir nicht so viele Schmerzmittel wie gestern geben. 

Ich hasse es, mich nicht bewegen zu können und das ist alles, was ich heute zu sagen habe, weil das Schreiben sehr weht tut. 

Oh, und ich HASSE Draco Malfoy. 

(Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist kurz, deshalb kommt das nächste auch gleich mit raus. Versprochen!)

****************

Danke an Snorky für ihre liebe review!*knuddel*


	11. 610: The greatest things you ever learn?

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

6. Oktober

**10:12 **

Madame Pomfrey sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre, wenn ich einen Tag länger hier bliebe, aber wahrscheinlich kann ich heute Nacht zurück in den Slytherinturm und morgen in den Unterricht gehen.

Armer Snapilein! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gerade jetzt meine Gegenwart wahnsinnig vermisst.

Heh heh. 

Natürlich ginge es mir wahrscheinlich gut, ich meine, ich fühle mich Millionen Mal besser. Aber wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen. 

Jedoch kann man den Moulin Rouge Soundtrack nur so lang anhören, wie ihn ein so genannter Freund ausleiht. Außerdem wird es hier immer langweiliger. Es muss hier doch  irgendetwas geben, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann.

Jetzt weiß ich's! Ich schau mal, wie oft ich es heute schaffe, Wörter aus der Moulin Rouge Musik in meinen Tagebucheintrag einzusetzen. Das bringt Schwung rein. 

Es ist so LANGWEILG!!!

_One day I'll fly away... Leave all this to yesterday... _

Teehee.

Oh? Was höre ich da? Besucher?!

_Come what may!!!!_

Hal-lo! Kann jemand mehr Glück haben? Täuschen mich meine Augen oder ist es wirklich Oliver Wood?

Oh ja!

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world. _

_I will love you till my dying day._

_I-ee-I will always love you!_

_Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendoured thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!_

_I was made for lovin' you, Baby, you were made for lovin' me!_

_We should be lovers, and that's a fact! _

Ein wenig übertrieben? Denke ich nicht.

**12 Uhr Mittag**

Madame Pomfrey wird versuchen mich zwangsernähren zu lassen, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich hab so überhaupt gar keinen Hunger. „Elendig" wäre ein besseres Wort. Ja. Ich würde lieber hier sitzen und mich in meinem Bett aus Elend wälzen als zu essen. Na und!

Mm, das riecht lecker.

Nein! Ich _werde durchhalten!_

Ich werde es einfach hier liegen und gut riechen lassen. Das wird noch zu meinem Elend hinzukommen. Alles ist so, wie es sein sollte. 

Oliver kam heute früh rein (mit mehr Blumen und Schokolade, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf!) und führte ein „Gespräch" mit mir, weil Laura und ich „so gute Freunde" sind. 

Und dann redete er weiter darüber, wie sehr er Laura wirklich mag, und wie sehr er wirklich wünschte, dass sie hinter die ganze Profi-Quidditch-Spieler Sache sehen könnte und ihm eine Chance geben würde.

Und dann fragte er mich: „Könntest du nicht ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?"

_Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?_

Ich muss wohl blass geworden sein, oder vielleicht leicht grünlich, denn er fragte sofort: „Geht es dir gut, Renée? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."

_Inside my heart is breaking, my makeup may be flaking, but my smile still stays on._

Ich lächelte. "Ich… fühle mich nur etwas krank. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er nickte. „Sicher. Aber ich werde später wiederkommen und nach dir sehen, okay?" er wandte sich um, um zu gehen, drehte sich aber wieder um. "Oh, und falls du Laura sehen solltest, redest du dann für mich mit ihr?"

„Natürlich."

_The French are glad to die for love…_

Mais oui, misère! (ÜB: Aber ja, du arme !)

**12:15**

Aber Elend liebt Gesellschaft und ich weiß, dass das gut riechende Huhn ziemlich unglücklich wäre, wenn ich es essen würde.

**13:00 **

Er ist immer noch nicht wiedergekommen um mich zu besuchen.

**15:00 **

Laura kam vorbei.

_It's the Year of the Scavenger, Season of the Bitch…_

Ich sagte: "Oliver kam, um nach mir zu sehen, ist er nicht ein lieber Kerl?"

Da. Ich habe es getan. Ich habe den armseligen Aufwand weiter betrieben.

**16:00 **

Immer noch kein Ollie.

**17:00 **

Nichts von Oliver und Madame Pomfrey schmeißt mich raus. Wie traurig ist das?

**20:30**

Crys sagte mir, wie großartig meine Kleidung aussieht, aber ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt an Oliver zu denken, um zuzuhören. Ich könnte schwören, dass eines der Schmerzmittel ein Depressivum enthielt. 

**21:46**

Ich sollte früh ins Bett gehen, also hier bin ich.

**22:15**

Ollie, verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!

**22:17 **

Oder nein, du kannst bleiben.

**23:28 **

Ich kann die Nächte nicht länger so verbringen! Ich _muss mit jemanden darüber reden…_

Aber mit wem könnte ich reden, der mich nicht auslachen würde?

Mit niemanden, also wo ist da der Sinn?

**23:59**

_Why does my heart cry feelings I can't fight?_


	12. 1010: Positions, teehee!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

10. Oktober

**7:51 **

Ich habe mein kleines, schwarzes Buch vernachlässigt! Ich bin so ein böses Mädchen!

Gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten und die schlechten kommen natürlich zuerst dran.

Laura wird mit Ollie auf die Halloweenparty gehen. Da ich eigentlich sowieso keine Chance hatte, werde ich mich jetzt nicht beschweren. Besonders, wenn man die guten Neuigkeiten betrachtet!

Laura hat mein Kostüm fertig gestellt und es sieht perfekt aus! Deshalb kann ich ihr nicht mehr beleidigt sein, egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Es schaut genauso aus, wie das, das Satine trägt, von der Fischnetzhose bis zu dem süßen Hut.

Ich liebe diesen Hut…

Ich glaube ich werde diesen statt den spitzen im Unterricht tragen. Ich schau süßer mit ihm aus und wenn mich ein Lehrer fragt, werde ich einfach sagen, dass ich den falschen genommen haben muss!

**9:13 **

Zu-Tun-Liste: 

- Einen neuen Hut bekommen – Snape hat den anderen genommen.

**11.41 **

Ach komm!! Dieser Mann hat ein elendes Leben und keinen Sinn für Humor, wenn er Hüte einsteckt! Ich wette er hat es nur gemacht, um ihn selbst zu tragen. 

Ew. Ich muss unbedingt einen neuen bekommen. Ich könnte den alten niemals wieder tragen, wenn er auf seinem Kopf war. Fettiges Haar…

Ich glaub, ich dreh durch!

Weißt du, er würde wahrscheinlich etwas mehr auf sich achten, wenn er eine Freundin hätte, und er würde wahrscheinlich wirklich gut aussehen. Ich meine, wenn er nicht so fettige Haare hätte, wäre er beinahe sexy. Besonders mit dieser tiefen Stimme.

Wow, ich muss unbedingt aufhören über meinen Zaubertranklehrer zu phantasieren. Das ist widerlich. 

Und plötzlich hört sich das Mittagessen gar nicht so gut an.

Mmm, Ollie.

Mmm, Hähnchen.

**16:52 **

Ich weiß nicht, warum wir Notfall-Quidditch-Training haben! Es ist ja nicht so, dass die Spielsaison bald starten würde und wir sind wirklich gut. Ehrlich, wir sind Slytherin!

Weißt du, das ist eine Art Gegensatz.

„Ehrlich, wir sind Slytherin!"

Heh. Heh. Heh.

**21:31 **

Ich denke ich weiß, warum sie ein Training einberufen haben. ‚Puddlemere United' hat einen Talentsucher Personalvermittler zusammen mit Ollie und Ter hergeschickt. 

Ich weiß nicht, was sie sonst sein sollte. Ich meine, ich sah Ollie mit diesem Mädchen, das aussah, als wäre sie ungefähr 30, dort stehen und ich dachte mir, dass sie keine Bedrohung war, aber ich wurde trotzdem eifersüchtig und benahm mich wie ein Freak. Aber ich war ein lustiger Freak. Das Gespräch war etwa so:

Ollie: Hi, Renée! Ich möchte dir eine Freundin vorstellen, Sharron.

Sharron: (redet mit mir wie mit einem 2-jährigen) Hallo, Renée! In welcher Position spielst du denn?

Ich: Im Moment bin ich Jägerin und ich jage relativ oft, also solltest du besser aufpassen und deinen Typen an der Leine halten. 

Sharron: O…kay…Jägerin ‚im Moment'? In welchen anderen Positionen hast du gespielt?

Ollie: Oh, Renée war auf vielen Positionen! Sie ist auf allen sehr gut!

Ich: (kichernd) Ja, Ollie weiß alles über meine Positionen… (heeheeheeeeeeee)

Ollie & Sharron: (verdutztes Starren)

Ollie: Aber sie war nicht der beste Torhüter….

Ich: Du hast Recht. Ich kann kaum den Bällen widerstehen, die versuchen durch meinen Reifen zu fliegen.

Ollie & Sharron: (verdutztes Starren)

Ollie: Aber sie ist wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Sucher, Shar, du musst sie in der Position später mal sehen.

Ich: Schwarzhaarige Schöne sucht schottischen Sexgott…

Ollie: Renée, über _was genau redest du?!_

Terry: (erscheint aus dem nichts und zieht Ollie zu Seite) Sie redet über sexuelle Dinge, Oliver. Wie oft soll ich dir diese Sachen noch erklären?

Ollie: ………………………..

Ich: Heeheeheeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Sharron: (ahnungslos) Habt noch einen schönen Tag!

Also, das war alles recht interessant, obwohl es recht traurig war, dass Terry den Dialog für Ollie interpretieren musste. Ich meine, ehrlich, er mag noch nicht mal Frauen!

Oh Oliver! All die Dinge, die ich dich lehren könnte….

*********************

Danke an meinme Reviewer!!   
Laemmi

Snorky


	13. 1310: Freakish Terry

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

13. Oktober

**9:21**

Ich bin so verwirrt und verängstigt und fröhlich auf einmal! Terry verwirrt und ängstigt mich und macht mich froh. Trotzdem kann ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden…außer an Halloween…oh, wir reden immer noch, obwohl er ein Freak ist und Venom muss aufhören an den Ecken meines Buches zu kauen.

Heute Morgen war Oliver nicht beim Training, aber Terry war dort, ganz alleine. Er tat mir irgendwie Leid und deshalb ging ich zu ihm, um mit ihm zu reden:

Ich: Hey, Ter, wie geht's?

Ter: Oliver schläft noch, wahrscheinlich betrunken oder so was, ich weiß nicht, aber es geht ihm gut.

Ich: (verwirrter Blick)

Ter: Das ist es doch, was du wirklich wissen wolltest, oder? Wo ist Oliver?

Ich: Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte wirklich wissen, was mit dir los ist.

Dialogpause. Terry ist so scharf und wirklich nett – eine seltene Kombination. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass er schwul ist. Das ist nicht fair. Warum müssen alle süßen und netten Jungen schwul sein?

Außer, dass Oliver nicht schwul ist… Jedenfalls, als ich es das letzte Mal kontrolliert habe… es sei denn, wenn Laura ihn umgepolt haben sollte, und ich würde es ihr nicht übel nehmen.

Aber er ist nicht nett, also mach dir nichts draus. Er ist ein unsensibler Idiot, den ich anhimmle. Das, oder er ist einfach nur _ahnungslos_.

Aber ehrlich, Terry, ja, der ist wirklich super.

Dialog weiter.

Ter: (blinzelt) Ich denke nicht, dass du lange genug im Krankenflügel geblieben bist...Du bist nett zu mir und versuchst, Oliver nicht ins Gespräch zu bringen.

Ich: Ach, komm! Du tust so, als wäre ich nie nett zu dir!

Ter: (Schulterzucken)

Ich: (seufzend) Okay, was auch immer, also du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Was ist los?

Ter: (grinst abnormal) Ich habe jemanden gefragt, mit mir auf die Halloweenparty zu gehen.

Ich: (mit weitoffenen Augen starrend) Sag's mir nicht…ein Junge?

Ter: (nickt)

Ich: Und du wurdest zurückgewiesen.

Ter: Streu kein Salz in meine Wunde.

Ich: Du solltest dich nicht schlecht fühlen! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er nicht so tickt!

Ter: (noch abnormaleres Grinsen) Oh, er tut es. Er weiß es nur noch nicht.

Ich: (das nicht hören wollend) Wer ist es?

Ter: Ein Ravenclaw aus dem 6. Jahr mit den schönsten langen schwarzen Harren, die du dir jemals vorstellen kannst.

Pause Was finden nur alle an diesen Ravenclaws? Pause aus.

Ich: Oh. Daniel. Ja, du hast Recht. Er weiß es nur noch nicht.

Ter: Er will nicht mit mir gehen, aber ich bin sicher, dass er dort sein wird. Dennoch kann ich nicht alleine hingehen, da ich ja noch nicht mal mehr an die Schule gehe. Ich müsste einen Schüler als Date haben. (hört auf zu reden, grinst mich absolut abnormal an) Also…Renée… hast du schon ein Date?

Ich: Das ist einfach nicht fair, Ter! (mache eine Pause, schaue Terry an, stelle mir den eifersüchtigen Blick auf Ollies Gesicht vor, als er mich am Arm dieses süßen, hübschen schwulen Mannes hereinkommen sieht) Aber wenn du darauf bestehst.

Ter: Renée, du bist die Beste!

Ich: Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.

Ter: (zwinkert) Und die wäre…?

Ich: Ich darf dein Kostüm auswählen.

~Ende

Schließlich stimmte er mir zu, aber jetzt muss ich mir überlegen, was er tragen soll. Das Leben ist so schwierig. Aber hey, wir wollen das Positive nicht vergessen, ich habe ein echt sexy Date!

**13:28**

Wenn ich noch eine dieser verdammten Geschichtsstunden mit Prof. Binns ertragen muss, werde ich schreien. Ehrlich, wie schwierig ist es, herauszufinden, dass du tot bist und es niemanden juckt? Ich meine, es ist einfach nicht _normal für einen Menschen am Morgen aufzustehen und versehentlich zu vergessen seinen Körper mitzunehmen. Und er ist so __langweilig! Seine Stimme ist schrecklich monoton._

Okay, ich sollte wirklich nette Dinge über Menschen sagen. Von jetzt an werde ich nett sein… okay, vielleicht werde ich heute anfangen. Tatsache ist, ich werde heute nichts mehr gemeines hier reinschreiben. 

…………………………

Uhm, später werde ich über etwas Nettes nachdenken.

**16:25**

Ich muss viel sagen, aber ich hab versprochen, dass ich nichts sagen würde.

**18:47**

Kein Kommentar

**20:45**

Crys…! Laura..! Oliver…! Terry…! BLAH!!!!

**23:41**

Notiz an mich: Versprich nie mehr nett zu sein.

*****************

Danke an meine Reviewer: 

La Rabiata

Laemmi


	14. 1410: What's so funny? I don't get it!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

14. Oktober

**6:38**

Ich hasse es, wenn ich früh auf bin mit gar keinem Grund. Ich meine, abgesehen von dem schrecklichen Albtraum, den ich hatte, gibt es wirklich keinen Grund. 

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nie wieder einen Traum habe, in dem Snape mir ein Liebes-Sonett singt, wobei er wie ein Go-Go-Tänzer angezogen ist. Ich könnte es wirklich nicht aushalten, wenn das ein ständig wiederkehrender Traum wäre. Warum kann ich keine _normalen_ Träume haben, wie z.B. nur in Unterwäsche in die Klasse zu gehen?

Ich kann nicht mal für Quidditchtraining aufstehen, weil Gryffindor das Feld heute morgen benutzt. 

Verdammtes Gryffindor. 

Na gut, sie brauchen das Training wahrscheinlich mehr als wir. Sie _sind schließlich Gryffindors. _

Das ist es, was ich tun kann! Ich werde ihrem Training zuschauen und ihre Kampfstrategien auskundschaften, teehee! 

Außerdem wird Ollie wahrscheinlich da sein!

**8:15**

Das war eine Zeitverschwendung. Was ich hauptsächlich gemacht habe, war, meinen Fred-Song zu singen für ... na ja ... Fred. Er hasst es, wenn ich den Fred-Song singe, und versucht, mit stumpfen Gegenständen nach mir zu werfen. 

Du weißt schon, der Fred-Song: 

„Special Fred,  
His mummy dropped him on his head... 

(ÜB: „Außerordentlicher Fred, seine Mami hat ihn auf den Kopf fallen lassen...")

George denkt, es ist lustig, und dann wird Fred verbittert und fragt, warum ich nicht einen George-Song singe, und ich sage, es ist, weil, ich meine, ehrlich, _was_ reimt sich auf „George"?

"Special George,  
On Bertie Bott's Beans does he gorge..."

(ÜB: "Besonderer George, bei Bertie Bott's Beans frisst er sich voll …)

Genau. Nicht halb so süß wie der Fred-Song. 

Aber du weißt, wenn du mit den Weasley-Zwillingen _redest_, werden die Gryffindor Hühner alle zickig und denken, du _flirtest mit ihnen (als ob man das könnte, sie sind die __Weasley-Zwillinge!), und kommen rüber und sind so auf dem „Verschwinde, du Slytherin Abschaum!"-Trip ... oder etwas mit demselben Effekt.  _

Ehrlich, wo ist die Liebe??? 

Ich kann dir eine Sache sagen, die Liebe war definitiv nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld heute morgen. Eigentlich habe ich die Liebe überhaupt seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen! 

Wo _ist_ Ollie überhaupt? 

**12:31**

Ich hab etwas darüber gesagt, wie französisch ich bin, gerade jetzt während des Mittagessens mit Crys und Laura, aber Laura sagte, nur weil ich einen französischen Namen habe, mache mich das nicht zu einer Französin, und ich sagte, ich wäre eine, weil ich es sprechen könne, und sie sagte, ich solle es beweisen, indem ich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr englisch rede. 

Tja. Verdamte _merde. _

Ich versuche so zu tun, als ob ich sauer auf sie wäre, dann wird sie mich nicht verdächtigen, kein Französisch zu können, was ich auch nicht tue. 

Hmm ... da muss es _etwas geben, das ich kann ..._

Oh! Ich habe etwas! Diesen Satz aus Moulin Rouge, in _Lady Marmalade_ ... Wie ging der gleich wieder? _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? _So in etwa. Ich werde das zu ihr sagen !

Wow, ich habe sie nie so sehr lachen hören. Ich frage mich, was so lustig ist?

Crys hat mich gerade eine Lügnerin genannt! Das war _absolut_ nicht erwünscht von ihr! 

Laura! HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!!!!

**19:31**

Hier bin ich also, es ist nach dem Abendessen, und ich versuche, mich zwischen den zwei Kostümen für Terry zu entscheiden ... 

Zidler oder Christian?

Während es sehr lustig wäre, Terry wie Zidler angezogen zu sehen, würde er _viel_ zu sexy in einem Zylinder und Rockschoß sein, als dass ich mir das entgehen lassen könnte. Letztendlich _werde_ ich Satine sein, und ich schaue _so_ wie die Rolle aus.

Außer dem schwarzen Haar ...

Und den haselnussbraunen Augen ....

Und ich habe einen größeren Umfang in der hüpfenden Brustgegend...

Ist mir egal! Ich schaue immer noch wie in der Rolle aus! Wie _da_!

Jetzt muss ich noch einen Anzug für ihn finden. Nein, den kann er sich selbst besorgen. Er ist ein großer Junge. 

Außerdem. Er ist reich.

********************

Danke an meine Reviewer!! Ihr macht mich mit jedem Review echt glücklich!*Clap*

Kiru

Bluey1

  
  



	15. 1710: Hairball

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

17. Oktober

**6:21**

Ich bin gerade dabei, zum Quidditchtraining zu gehen, aber ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um Venom. Ich glaube, er muss etwas Falsches gefressen haben, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was das sein könnte. Er ist Venom. Er isst einfach alles.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er jetzt die Größe einer Hauskatze hat? Ja, ist das nicht erschreckend? Mein Nagetier hat die Größe einer fetten, verhätschelten Hauskatze. Wie traurig ist das?

Ich werde Crys aufwecken und ihr sagen, dass sie auf mein Venny Baby aufpassen muss, während ich fort bin…

…Ich schwöre, das Schloss könnte um sie herum zusammenbrechen und sie würde es verschlafen.

_Wach auf!!!_

AUA! 

Sie hat gerade ihr Arithmatikbuch nach mir geworfen und ich glaube, ich muss nicht erklären, wie weh das tut. Das ist ein dickes Buch. Aber wenigstens ist sie jetzt wach…

Was?! Es ist menschenunmöglich, so schnell wieder einzuschlafen! Außer sie kann im Schlaf Dinge mit Perfektion in die richtige Richtung werfen…Wir könnten mit solchen Talenten Spaß haben.

Ich frage mich, ob Leute wie Crys jemanden im Schlaf umbringen könnten? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir weiterhin einen Raum mit ihr teilen will. Ich werde sie mit Laura zusammenstecken. Heh. 

Mein armer Venom! Er spuckte gerade einen Haarball in der Größe eines Schnatzes aus, und das ist nur der _Haarteil!_

Nun gut. Er saß die ganze Zeit auf Crys' Bett.

Sie bewegt sich… und sie greift nach ihrem Geschichtsbuch…

Tja, genug für jetzt! Schöner Morgen! Auf zum Quidditchtraining und zwar j-ETZT!

**8:03**

Zwei gute Sachen passierten heute Morgen während des Trainings.

Erstens war Terry mit Oliver da (Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wohin er so lange verschwunden war) und sagte, dass er sein Kostüm fertig habe. Ollie fragte, was es ist, aber ich sagte ihm, er müsse warten und sehen. Er schien wirklich enttäuscht…okay, vielleicht war es ihm egal, aber ich kann vorgeben, dass er besessen von jedem kleinen Detail meines Lebens ist, wenn es mich glücklich macht. 

Terry fragte mich später trotzdem, ob er _mein_ Kostüm tragen könnte und ich könnte Christian sein. Er sagte, er würde seine Beine für die Netzstrumpfhose und alles wachsen. Er sah so eifrig aus, er tat mir richtig Leid. 

Aber ich hab ihm natürlich gesagt, dass es nie passieren wird, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Transvestiten gesehen werde…

Dann sagte er mir, dass wir einmal diesen Film ‚The Rocky Horror Picture Show' anschauen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, woher er solche Ideen hat! Warum würde ein Horrorfilm Transvestiten dabei haben? Ich meine, klar, die sind irgendwie Angst einflößend, aber _ehrlich_!

Und weiter zur zweiten guten Sache…

…………………….

Gedanken waren abgeschweift.

Was wollte ich sagen?

Oh ja! Malfoy! Gutes Thema!

Woah, wie oft passen diese zwei Dinge zusammen, besonders in _diesem _kleinen, schwarzen Buch?

Egal, es ist so um die Oktobermitte, richtig? Immer wolkig und regnerisch und die Sonne scheint kaum, richtig?

Nun, Malfoy kommt um 7:05 Uhr ins Training gestürzt und ich höre ihn etwas mürmeln über, keine Zeit zu haben, um Sonnencreme aufzutragen (Wer braucht im Oktober Sonnencreme?). Wir dachten alle er hätte überreagiert, aber am Ende des Trainings war er _krebsrot_!! Kein Scherz! Es war einfach herrlich!

Als wir alle wieder ins Schloss gingen, war er vor mir und ich schnüffelte wirklich laut und sagte. „Irgendetwas riecht als ob es brennen würde…Will irgendwer gerösteten Draco?"

Er drehte sich um und war total auf dem „Ich habe helle Haut, also halt die Klappe!"-Trip. 

Ich hätte ihm gegenüber total als Vertrauensschülerin handeln können, aber er ist den extra Aufwand nicht wert. Es war gut so, wie es war. Das hat wirklich meinen Morgen ausgemacht, bis ich hierher zum Zaubertrankunterricht kommen und mich an die bösen Träume erinnern musste. Jetzt tu ich das hier besser weg.

**21:41**

Heh heh. Crys ist die einzige ohne Date. Gut, meines ist schwul und es kommt nur mit mir, um einen anderen jungen Mann zu fröhlichem Schwulsein zu verführen, aber darum geht es überhaupt nicht. Ich habe ein _heißes Date!_

Ich könnte nett sein und versuchen sie zu verkuppeln, besonders da Venom sich heute Morgen auf ihr Bett gestürzt hat. 

Aber ich habe ihr _wirklich _angeboten, sie in meinem Bett bleiben zu lassen, aber sie fing wieder mit dem Lesbenzeug an. Sie sagt, dass es noch schlimmer ist, dass ich mit einem schwulen Jungen ausgehe, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass das deshalb ist, weil ich Ollie wollte und dann nannte sie mich besessen. 

Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was daran besessen sein soll….

**23:45**

Sie hat aufgegeben. Ich glaube, als sie mitbekomme hatte, das ich besessen und nicht lesbisch bin, war es okay im selben Bett wie ich zu schlafen.

**23:52**

Wurde ohne Decken auf den Boden geschmissen. Überlege, Venom für seinen netten, warmen Pelz zu häuten. Oder ihn einfach als Kissen zu benutzen. 

**23:57**

Nachdem Venom versucht hat meinen Kopf zu essen, bin ich zum Schutz unter mein Bett gezogen. Er starrt mich jetzt mit seinen perlenartigen, roten Augen an. Irgendwie gruselig. Jetzt aber gute Nacht. 

*************

Danke an Snorky und Kiru für die aufmunternden Reviews!*clap**knuddel*Ho


	16. 1810: So, what's eating you?

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

18. Oktober

**11.12**

Samstage sind wundervoll, nicht wahr? Frei von jeglicher Verantwortung... Wie quälende   Zaubertranklehrer. Am besten von allen ist aber, dass ich schlafen kann anstatt zu ... 

**13.21**

Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, um zurückzukommen und weiter zuschreiben. Du siehst, ich saß gerade da, bin meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nachgegangen, als Venom sich mir wieder an den Kopf geworfen hat und sich daran festgeklammert hat. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er versuchte, damit zu erreichen, aber dann begann er, mich zu essen! Ja, mich zu _essen_!!! 

Ich hab ihn natürlich mit diesem netten Zauberspruch betäubt, und bin dann direkt zu Hagrid zu einer kurzen Stunde über Garlats gegangen. Er hat mir erklärt, dass, sobald ein Garlat die Pubertät erreicht, er den Kopf der Mutter isst. 

Wow, und menschliche Eltern beschweren sich über ihre Teenager... 

Auf jeden Fall hat Hagrid dann einen Zaubertrank für mich gebraut, der – wie er sagte – ihn beruhigen sollte und ihn davon abhalten sollte, mich im Schlaf zu essen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es funktioniert, aber ich denke, ich werde es schon rausfinden, wenn es das nicht tut. Es wird schließlich ziemlich offensichtlich sein. 

**14:15**

Als ob dieser Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte! Zuerst will Venom mich essen, und jetzt will es Rupert!

Ja, Rupert. Er ist grade aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, denke ich, und will, dass ich mit ihm runterkomme und irgendwo mit ihm hingehe, obwohl er es bevorzugen würde, dass ich mich diesmal „angemessen anziehe". 

Wo _habe ich dieses Zungenpiercing hingetan? _

**17.15**

Ich höre nie auf, von Terry beeindruckt zu sein. 

Rupert und ich kamen von einem sehr aufregenden Date zurück (er blieb _nicht weg von mir!), und dann kommt Crys mit ihrer offensichtlichen blonden Blödheit daher und sagt „Ich habe jetzt auch eine Verabredung für die Halloweenparty!"_

Natürlich, unter anderen Umständen, hätte mich das relativ glücklich gemacht, doch unter _diesen war es sehr beunruhigend._

Sofort dreht sich Rupert zu mir um und sagt. „Es gibt eine Halloween Party? Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Als ob wir verlobt oder so was wären ... UGH!

Tja, ich öffne meinen Mund, während ich versuche, mir schnell eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, als Terry aus dem Nichts auftaucht (ich schwöre, er muss so was wie eine geistige Verbindung mit mir haben) und sagt zu Rupert, „Weil sie meine Verabredung ist, also schwirr ab!" 

Mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, was als nächstes passierte. In der einen Sekunde war Terry da, und in der nächsten war _ich_ da in Terrys Armen, die Lippen auf seine gepresst, seine Zunge in meinem Mund (was überraschend schön war, besonders als er anfing, mit dem Zungenpiercing zu spielen). Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lang das gedauert hat, doch als es vorüber war, zog Rupert beleidigt ab. 

Ich stand nur irgendwie da und blinzelte, als Terry mich um die Ecke schleifte und plötzlich würgte und spuckte, als ob er Gift geschluckt hätte. Aber es ist mir egal, was er sagt, er weiß, er mochte das Zungenpiercing, selbst wenn er behauptet, dass ein Mädchen zu küssen das Widerlichste war, das er jemals in seinem ganzen Leben machen musste. 

**21.00**

Ich hab Venom seine Medizin gegeben und er hat sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt ... Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. 

**21.56**

Er hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt. 

**22.32**

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ein bisschen pieksen, ich kann nicht mal sagen, ob er noch atmet. 

**22.48**

Endlich hat das Bluten aufgehört, ich hoffe, Mme. Pomfrey kann den Finger wieder richtig annähen... 

*******************

Danke an meine zwei gaaaaanz lieben Reviewer Laemmi und Kiru (ich hoffe, du bleibst mir treu und reviewst schön weiter!*clap*)


	17. 2010: Close Calls

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

20. Oktober

**8:51**

Träumen irgendwelche anderen Mädchen auch davon, ein anderes Geschlecht zu haben und mit einem schwulen Jungen auszugehen, oder bin ich einfach etwas Besonderes?

Ugh, aber das ist so schlimm! Ich muss immer an Terry denken! Und an _diesen Kuss! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ihn mögen würde, ich meine, er ist noch mehr außerhalb meiner Reichweite als Ollie, wenn man darüber nachdenkt… Und ich würde niemals meinen  geliebten Ollie betrügen, aber _ehrlich_! Dieser Ravenclawjunge weiß nicht, was er da draußen verpasst._

Ich hasse es, herumzusitzen und auf den Beginn des Unterrichts zu warten. Es ist so langweilig. Nicht dass ich lieber Professor Snape die nächste Stunde über hören würde. Klar, ich könnte einfach meine Augen schließen und seiner Stimme zuhören und mir vorstellen, er würde etwas anderes sagen… er hat nämlich einer sehr schöne Stimme… wie ich vorher schon gesagt habe…

Er kam gerade rein und ging geradewegs in sein Büro. Aber als er dorthin ging, drehte er sich um und sein Haar bauschte sich so nett um ihn. Ich liebe es wenn er das tut. Klar, sein Haar ist fettig und so, aber für diese Bewegung schaut es wirklich gut aus. Es ist bestimmt pornographisch.

Was sage ich da?!

Ich phantasiere schon wieder über meinen Zaubertranklehrer. Das ist nicht gesund. Ehrlich, es ist Snape. Ich meine, klar, wenn er jünger wäre, wäre das okay, weißt du, so wie er mit 18 war oder auch mit 26, aber er ist, da bin ich mir sicher, beinahe 40 und das ist einfach falsch.

Hmmmm… Ich frage mich, ob ich ein altes Jahrbuch mit seinem Bild finden kann….

Renée, STOP!!!

Weißt du, ich denke ich habe heute Morgen vergessen Venom seine Medizin zu geben. Nächstes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, muss ich daran denken, darauf acht zu geben.

Ah, hier kommt der Mann der Stunde! Warum sind seine Haare heute so sexy? Wie kann er da von seinen Schülerinnen erwarten, dass sie sich auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren,  wenn er dort steht und so sexy über…nun ja… worüber er auch in seiner sexy Stimme redet, und dann müssen wir auch noch sein sexy Haar ignorieren? Das ist wirklich nicht fair. Wegen ihm will ich-

((Der nächste Teil wurde später von einem Stück Pergament nachgetragen.))

**9:07**

OhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGottOhmeinGott……. 

Er hat mein kleines, schwarzes Buch genommen und ging ins Büro. Was, wenn er liest, was ich geschrieben habe? Mein Leben wird SO VORBEI sein!!!

Worüber rede ich da? Es ist schon vorbei! Ich werde einen Monat Nachsitzen müssen, egal, ob er es liest oder nicht!

Was, wenn er es laut vorliest????

NEEEEEEEEEIN!

Er kann es nicht lesen… was wird er tun?

Ich werde weinen…

……………………………………..

Ich brauche eine Umarmung.

((Ab jetzt wieder im Buch.))

**12:31**

Puh. Das hat ein besseres Ende genommen, als ich gedacht habe. Er gab es mir bei Unterrichtsende zurück und sagte, es wäre besser, wenn er es nicht noch mal sehen würde. Aber er war sehr nett und ließ mich noch nicht einmal nachsitzen. Das ist komisch….

Von nah sind seine Augen so sexy….

Weiche von mir, Dämon!

Gut, jetzt ist es schon besser.

Also, ich denke, das bedeutet, dass er es nicht gelesen hat. Das ist eine Erleichterung. Ich meine, falls doch, hätte es ihn bestimmt wütend gemacht, richtig?

Aber jetzt fühle ich mich alleine und vernachlässigt. Ich sitze hier beim Mittagessen, ohne mit jemanden besonderen reden zu können. Oliver und Terry sind beide am Ravenclawtisch, während sie versuchen ihre persönlichen Vorlieben zu umwerben, und ich weiß nicht wo Crys ist, daher bin ich völlig alleine.

Nun, da ich schon gegessen habe, denke ich könnte ich zurück in mein Zimmer rennen und ein schnelles Nickerchen nehmen. 

**13:31**

Ich habe herausgefunden, wo Crys war.

Sie ist auf unseren Kleiderschrank geklettert in einem Versuch, Venom zu entkommen, nachdem dieser auf ihren Kopf geflogen war, als sie vor dem Mittagessen durch die Tür ging… und dann hat sie es nie zum Mittagessen geschafft. 

Ich wusste, ich hätte diese verdammte Medizin nicht vergessen dürfen…

Wie auch immer, sie ging schließlich soweit, alles und jedes auf ihn zu werfen, als er ihren Zauberstab gegessen hatte, aber es schien ihn nur noch mehr zu ermutigen. Das wird dem armen, lieben wahrscheinlich ziemliche Verdauungsprobleme bereiten, aber vielleicht wird es ihn wenigstens zwingen, mehr darauf zu achten, was er isst. Besonders Sachen wie Menschen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Crys noch durchgehalten hätte, wenn ich nicht hereingekommen wäre und Venom diesen Trank eingeflösst hätte. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er Crys angefallen hat, ich meine, sie ist_ sicherlich_ nicht seine Mami. Und er hat noch nicht mal _versucht_, mich anzufallen.

Sie redet jetzt nicht mit mir, ich weiß gar nicht warum. Ehrlich, ich habe ihr Leben gerettet!

**23:22**

Ich fühle mich so… niedergeschlagen… und… Ich weiß nicht…

…….ungeliebt……..

…vernachlässigt…

verraten

_i__n den Rücken gestochen_

**WÜTEND!!!**

……………………

Okay, ich habe mich schon für eine Stunde an Crys Schulter ausgeheult (Ich bin so froh, dass sie wieder mit mir redet). Ich _musste_ mich selbst in den Griff bekommen. 

Aber es ist einfach so hart, wenn du einen deiner ‚Freunde' mit dem Jungen rummachen siehst, für den du sterben würdest, besonders nachdem sie gesagt haben, dass sie absolut kein Interesse an genannten Jungen haben. 

**ICH HASSE SIE!!!!!!!!**

Oh nein… Ich fange wieder zu weinen an… Danke, Crys, dass du hier bist um mich zu trösten, obwohl mein süßes Baby versucht hat, dich zu fressen…

Vielleicht werde ich einfach wieder über Snape phantasieren. Ich denke nicht, dass ich _ihn jemals mit einem Ravenclawmädchen in den dunklen, abgeschlossenen Korridoren von Hogwarts rummachen sehen werde. _

Oder vielleicht werde ich einfach mein Geschlecht ändern lassen und Terry lieben.

******************

Sorry, dass es etwa länger gedauert hat ... ich glaube, ich werde HIHLOW ab jetzt von Betrayed trennen, dann kann ich hier schnell updaten!  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Freitag!

Danke an meine liebe Reviewer: 

Laemmi

Kiru

Hedwig

Hermy

La Rabiata


	18. 2410: Danny and Snappy

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch 

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

24. Oktober

**6:15**

NUR NOCH EINE WOCHE BIS ZUR HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!       

So, anderes Thema, ich habe herausgefunden, warum Venom sich immer wieder auf Crys wirft. Anscheinend ist es ein Versuch, sich selbst von...sexuellen Spannungen...zu befreien…ähm…

HAHAHAHAHA!         

Warum ist es so schwer darüber zu reden ohne zu lachen? Ehrlich, meine beste Freundin wird von meiner Ratte sexuell belästigt! 

Aber es ist so _verdammt lächerlich_!!! 

Jetzt habe ich noch mehr Medizin, die er nehmen muss. Wenigstens hat Hagrid immer eine Lösung für jedes Problem, und ich hab ziemlich viele.

Ich hoffe, ich gebe dem armen Venom nicht zu viel Medizin. Das könnte schlecht sein. Ich würde den armen kleinen Kerl nicht verletzen wollen.

Oh, Zeit für das Quidditchtraining. Agh! Ich hasse es manchmal…

Aber Terry hat versprochen, dass er heute da sein würde, und er will Ollie mitbringen.

Sehen mein Make-up und mein Haar gut aus? Perfekt. Ich muss aufpassen, dass er es sieht,  bevor ich das Make-up wegschwitze und meine Haare vom Wind knotig werden.

**7:57**

Das Quidditchtraining war krank, aber schön. Obwohl mich Ollie nach einiger Zeit vollkommen ignorierte, schien er wirklich über etwas deprimiert zu sein… 

Er sollte mich fragen, warum er bedrückt ist. Ich würde ihm sagen, dass es nur deshalb so ist, weil er eine Freundin wie mich braucht, um ganz ausgefüllt zu sein.

Obwohl, eigentlich hört eh niemand auf das, was ich zu sagen habe.

Er fragte mich eine leicht komische Frage, ob ich in letzter Zeit irgendwelche interessanten Eulen erhalten hätte. Er war auch so süß, als er das gefragt hat.

Ich sagte, „Nein, warum?" und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Terry kicherte. Sie sind so komisch. Besondert Terry. Schwul-komisch, wirklich, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.

Dann musste ich meine große Klappe öffnen und etwas über Laura fragen. Es war eine komplett harmlose Frage, wie es ihnen ginge, aber es machte ihn trotzdem wütend oder so was. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders! Ich meine, immer wenn ich sie sehe, ist sie mit ihm zusammen, und ich kann immer noch nicht vergessen, was ich Montagnacht gesehen habe. Schließlich hätte es beinahe mein zerbrechliches, kleines Herz zerbrochen!

Nun, er wurde ganz empfindlich und sagte mir, dass es mich nichts anginge, aber dass er Laura wirklich sehr mag und sie ihn vielleicht auch mögen wird. 

Ich hab ihn irgendwie nur angestarrt, aber tief in mir drin grinste ich breit und dachte. „Fühle den Schmerz, Oliver Wood. Fühle ihn und _leide!!!"_

Aber was ich wirklich sagte war. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich versucht habe, mich mit dir zu unterhalten! Du benimmst dich, als ob du denken würdest, ich mag dich oder so. Nun, du kannst dir sicher sein, Mr. Wood, _ich_ habe nicht das _geringste_ Interesse an dir!"

Dann stolzierte ich weg, wobei mich beide Jungs in Schock anstarrten, bis Terry anfing sein, kleines Terry typisches Grinsen zu grinsen, und mir folgte.

„Du fühlst dich tapfer heute, oder?" fragte er.

Ich starrte ihn mit einem kalten Blick an, sagte ein kurzes ja, schnappte ihn dann und küsste die Hölle aus ihm raus.

Nachdem es vorbei war, sah er aus als würde er sterben, aber wir wollen die Tatsache nicht übersehen, dass er kurz davor noch _zurück_geküsst hat. 

Also ging er vom Feld, als das Training anfing, wobei er etwas davon murmelte, zu Daniel zu wollen, und ich hatte ein sehr gutes Frühtraining. Verdammt gut, ehrlich. Keinen Schuss verpasst.

Das war komisch….

Snape kam gerade rein und er sah wirklich ziemlich nett aus. Ich glaube, es lag an seinem Haar. Es sah sauber oder so aus. 

Ich hatte nicht genügend Zeit, das hier schnell genug zu verstecken, drum hab ich es nur irgendwie geschlossen, als er zu Crys' und meinem Platz kam. Ich dachte, er würde es gleich nehmen und mich diesmal mit ihm umbringen. Aber nein. Er schaute nicht wütend, eigentlich sah er beinahe fröhlich aus, oder etwas, oder zumindest das geringste was,  zwischen Snape und Happy zusammenpasst (wäre es dann also ‚Snappy'? Teeheeheeee). Ich weiß, dass er das Buch gesehen hat, aber ich denke, er zog es vor, es zu ignorieren, da er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich heute Nacht treffen will. Er sagte etwas darüber, dass er einen kleinen Bericht von der Vertrauensschülerin wolle,  um zu sehen was los ist. 

Dann ging er in sein Büro, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald zurück sein wird, um den Unterricht zu beginnen, darum ist das für jetzt mal alles.

**12:00**

Sitze hier mit Crys und Terry. Terry hat den Ravenclawtisch wie ein Adler angestarrt, wobei er darauf wartete, dass dieser Daniel vorbeikommt. Er hört auch nicht auf, ‚Danny Boy' zu flüstern. Ich bin nahe dran all das Metall aus seinem Gesicht zu reißen. 

Oh, los geht's. Er kam gerade herein und Ter grinst wie der große, böse Wolf. Jetzt signalisiert er ihm rüber zu kommen.

Und Daniel… tut so, als würde er ihn nicht sehen …

Oh, aber Terry sieht nicht entmutigt aus… trotzdem weiß ich nicht, was er geplant hat. Sollte ich mich fürchten? Wahrscheinlich. Er hat schon wieder dieses verdammte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht!!!

Und… er steigt auf den Tisch hinauf…

Und… er kniet sich auf ein Knie und breitet seine Arme aus…

Und… er singt…-_-;

‚Oh Danny Boy,

The pipes, the pipes are calling…'

Das ist einfach… nicht richtig...

**19:31**

Also, mein Treffen mit Snappy war ziemlich interessant, obwohl ich immer noch etwas  verwirrt bin, worum es überhaupt ging. Ich meine, ich kam rein und er schnitt eine Grimasse in meine Richtung, von der ich denke, dass sie ein Lächeln sein sollte, obwohl man nie sicher sein kann, und er bat mich, Platz zu nehmen.

Also setzte ich  mich und er bat mir einen Tee an. Da ich nicht unhöflich erscheinen wollte, nahm ich etwas, obwohl ich anfangs sehr achtsam war. Schließlich ist er der _Zaubertranklehrer_. Aber letztendlich trank ich etwas und ich lebe noch, darum denke ich, dass es okay war.

Dann redeten wir irgendwie… Größtenteils fragte er mich, wie es uns allen im Slytherinhaus ginge und ob ich irgendwelche Probleme bemerkt hätte und falls es irgendwelche geben sollte, solle ich es ihm sofort sagen.

Dann war es noch komischer, als er anfing über meine Pläne für die Zukunft zu reden. Er wollte viel über mich wissen. Es war zu komisch. Ehrlich, er ist nie so positiv an einem Schüler interessiert. Es ist fast so, als hätte er schließlich doch mein Tagebuch gelesen und genossen, was er gelesen hat…

………

Nein, das ist unmöglich…

Es ist unmöglich, oder?

Ich fühle mich irgendwie krank… Ich denke, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Es ist mir egal, dass es Freitag ist.

EINE WOCHE BIS ZUR PARTY!!!!!

*************  
Danke an meine gaaanz gaaanz lieben Reviewer: 

Samantha Black

Laemmi

Hermy

Kiru  
  



	19. 2910: Happy Sad Day

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

29. Oktober

**7:58**

Verdammt guter Quidditch Morgen! Wirklich perfekt, außer die Oliver Wood Teile. Aber die Draco Malfoy Teile hätten nicht besser sein können!

Oh, wie falsch klingt das denn.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann, dass dieses Training um 6 Uhr morgens beginnt. Sehr ermüdend. Mir ist es egal, dass unser erstes Spiel gegen Gryffindor diesen Samstag ist, ich brauche etwas Schlaf. Es ist ohnehin ein schlechtes Timing, da es direkt nach der Halloween-Party und alldem ist.

Also auf jeden Fall: Warum Quidditch einfach so geil war.

Sharron von Puddlemere United war wieder mit Ollie und Ter da und wollte mich und Malfoy um den Schnatz kämpfen sehen. Vielleicht war dies der wahre Grund für das frühe Training, ich bin mir nicht sicher.

Nun gut, Malfoy war logischerweise nicht glücklich darüber, als er daran dachte, dass,  wenn - ich meine _falls_ – ich ihn schlage, sie mich wahrscheinlich zum Sucher machen werden, aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht passieren würde, es war eher um der Neugier willen.

Aber ich wollte es natürlich nicht dabei belassen, also sagte ich zu ihm, „ Ich wette mit dir, dass ich der bessere Sucher bin."

„Und was springt für mich raus, wenn ich gewinne?", fragte er.

„Was hättest du gerne?"

Es ist immer eine schlechte Sache, einen Malfoy so etwas zu fragen. Er grinste mich in dieser malfoyschen Art an, die nur eine Sache bedeuten  konnte…

Es brachte mich dazu, durchdrehen zu wollen.

„Okay, also gut. Aber falls ich gewinne, darf ich dein Kostüm für den Halloween Ball raussuchen."

Oh, das machte ihn nervös, aber er wäre sicherlich nicht vor den Augen des ganzen Slytherin-Quidditch-Teams zurückgetreten, also schlugen wir ein.

„Bist du dir dabei sicher, Renee?", fragte Ollie liebenswürdig, während Sharron die temporären Teams zusammenstellte. Ich fand, dass es schrecklich süß von ihm war,  besorgt zu sein über meine -- ähm -- Keuschheit. 

„Ehrlich Ollie", sagte ich, „ du weißt, dass ich besser bin als er. Du hast uns beide als Sucher in Aktion gesehen."

Er lächelte nervös und nickte. Er war süß und besorgt.

Sharron sagte zu Terry, dass er Treiber gegen mich spielen sollte, und er schien so eifrig zu sein. Ich vermute er hat schon immer davon geträumt mich zu treiben… ähm…

Okay, er mag nur Jungen…

Jeder von uns hatte einen Treiber und zwei spielende Jäger (unser zweiter Treiber musste einmal Jäger sein, genauso wie unser Torhüter). Die Torhüter gab es da nicht, da wir nicht wirklich versuchten Punkte zu kriegen, sondern nur, um die Szenerie eines wirklichen Quidditchspiels wiederzuspiegeln und um es herausfordernd zu machen.

Ich hatte schon mit viel mehr Widerstand zu kämpfen als Malfoy. Terry kann tatsächlich gut zielen und zudem ziemlich genau (schließlich ist er ein _Profi_). Und sie kamen superschnell in die  Richtung meines Kopfes. Aber er hat mich nie wirklich getroffen, obwohl es mich ein paar Minuten kostete, um mich wieder an das ganze Ausweichen-Dings zu gewöhnen.

Du kennst die Sucher Routine: Auf deinem Besen sitzen, nach dem Glitzern von Gold suchen, gelegentlich einem wütenden Klatscher ausweichen. Es ist wirklich nicht allzu schwierig… na ja zumindest nicht für diejenigen unter uns mit _etwas Sucher-Kapazität._

Also habe ich Malfoy total ausgetrickst. Ich sah den Schnatz und tauchte ab… ich musste ungefähr 90 Grad vom eigentlichen Standpunkt weggehen, während ich ihn aber die ganze Zeit über im Auge behielt. Dann, als ich sah, dass Malfoy den Köder geschluckt hatte, machte ich diese niedliche Kurvendrehung und flog dem echten Schnatz nach. Zu der Zeit, als Draco bemerkte, was vor sich ging, war es zu spät für ihn.

Verdammt gut, wie ich schon sagte.

Also gab es viel Freude. Ter umarmte mich und sagte, dass ich großartig war, Sharron stürmte davon um etwas zu tun, nachdem sie mich angelächelt und mir gratuliert hatte, und Ollie starrte voller Ehrfucht.

Und Malfoy schmollte.

So, nun schwanke ich zwischen zwei Ideen für sein Kostüm: niedliche Rüschen-Spitze oder sexy rote Seide? Ich für meinen Teil tendiere mehr Richtung sexy…. Weil es gefälschte Brüste erfordern würde.

**10:01**

So, ich bin nie dazu gekommen ins Detail über Ollie zu gehen, weil Snape reinkam, und ich will mein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen wollte…

Ich redete nach dem Training mit ihm (das verdammt gut war, wie er mit zustimmte) und fragte ihn, als was er zur Party gehen würde. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah bei der Erwähnung des Ereignisses furchtbar traurig aus. „Wahrscheinlich nur meine alte Griffindor Quiddtich Uniform."

„Wow, das ist sehr kreativ.", witzelte ich. „Lauras Kostüm wird entzückend sexy sein, aber du würdest dich ihr wahrscheinlich eh nicht anpassen wollen mit all dem pink und schwarz.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden nicht oft bei der Party zusammen sein, nachdem wir durch die Tür gegangen sind." seufzte er.

In manchen Momenten finde ich es echt schwierig meine Freude zu unterdrücken, aber ich war ein braves Mädchen. „Oh?", fragte ich in intelligenter Art und Weise.

„Sie kann einfach nicht hinter das ganze Quidditch-Berühmtheits-Dings schauen. Es bedrückt sie wirklich."

„Nun das ist einfach gelöst. Entweder du steigst aus dem Team aus oder du findest ein sexy Quidditch spielendes Mädchen, so wie mich.", sagt ich mit einem Zwinkern.

Er lächelte nicht zurück. „Renee, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich sehr, aber nichts könnte sich jemals zwischen uns zwei entwickeln."

Mal ehrlich, ich weiß nicht woher er all diese verrückten Ideen herkriegt…

„Und warum das?"

„Weil… du bist eine Slytherin, deine Familie würde mich hassen und du bist schon so eine gute Freundin, dass… dass, falls irgendetwas passiert, ich mir niemals vergeben könnte, dein Herz gebrochen zu haben."

Und das war das Ende der Unterhaltung, weil, wenn ich noch irgendetwas gesagt hätte, ich angefangen hätte zu weinen.

Okay, also weinte ich.

Ich weinte Ozeane.

Terry sah mich und hätschelte mich und sagte mir, alles würde gut werden, was auch immer es war, weil wir in zwei Tagen auf eine Party gehen würden und die beste Zeit unseres Lebens haben und eine Show für jeden aufsetzen würden und dass wir singen und tanzen und verrückt sein würden. Das brachte mich zum Lächeln. Dann redete er weiter über Quidditch und wie ich es zu meinem Vorteil und so auslegen sollte; es war alles sehr verrückt, aber es ließ mich besser fühlen, und ließ mich wieder aufgeregt über das Training heute morgen sein, so aufgeregt, dass ich darüber zuerst schreiben musste. Ich liebe dich, Terry.

Aber jetzt , wo ich wieder über Ollie nachdenke… heißt das er mag mich wirklich? Mag mich _sehr?_

Hm…

Ja Malfoy braucht definitiv die sexy rote Seide.

**23:32**

Ich habe „Diamonds are a girls best friend" zu meinem sexy Ich im Spiegel die ganze letzte Stunde über gesungen, auch im kompletten Kostüm! Crys trägt ihres auch, und sie ist nahe daran mich umzubringen, wenn ich nicht die Klappe halte….. und genauso die anderen Mädels in den Räumen über und unter und neben mir…

Ehrlich, ich klinge nicht so schlecht. Crys hat sogar zugegeben, dass ich sexy klinge, es ist nur, dass ich das schon über eine Stunde gemacht habe.

Heh, Crys sagte, ich wäre sexy. Wer ist jetzt der Lügner?

AU!

Diese spitzen Stöckelschuhe von ihr sind tödlich.

Erst konnte sie Dinge nach mir im Schlaf werfen, jetzt wirft sie Dinge, wenn ich Sachen über sie hier rein schriebe. Das ist verrückt und gruselig und muss aufhören.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufhören, Venom mit Medikamenten zu behandeln, als Rache gegen sie, heh heh heh.

AUA! 

*****************

Danke an meine gaazn gaaanz tollen wunderbaren Reviewer! Ich liebe euch!!*knuddel*

Laemmi

Kiru

Hermy

Eve


	20. 3110: It Was The Tea, I Swear!

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

31. Oktober  
  
**5:48  
  
**Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
Ich bin so aufgeregt, Ich bin um 5:48 wach! Und glücklich darüber! Verrückt!  
  
Es ist der Tag! Es ist der Tag!  
  
Ich habe mein Kostüm schon kontrolliert, um sicherzustellen, dass alles noch an Ort und Stelle und vorbereitet ist. Letztendlich würde ich nicht wollen, dass irgendetwas in der letzen Sekunde schlief läuft.

Ich kann nicht damit aufhören, wie eine Verrückte herumzuhüpfen!  
  
Okay, vielleicht bin ich ja eine Verrückte, aber wer kann mir das übel nehmen? HEUTE IST DER TAG!  
  
Muss jetzt zum Quidditch-Training (Training an Halloween, und dann noch in der Frühe... diese Leute sind krank!). Immerhin wird es mir eine Chance geben, um Malfoy sein Kostüm für heute Abend zu geben, eh heh. Die sexy roten Klamotten. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird die Schönheit des Balls sein!  
  
**7:49  
  
**DasQuidditch-Training hat heute etwas früher aufgehört, was mich sehr glücklich machte. Das gab mir ein wenig Reaktions-Zeit.  
  
Oh, Malfoy liebt seine Kleidung wirklich. Er liebt es so sehr, dass er einfach keine Worte fand, um seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, als er sein wunderschönes Geschenk erhielt.  
  
Dann fing er an Dinge zu sagen, die so klangen, als wolle er unseren Deal rückgängig machen. Aber ich erinnerte ihn daran, dass ich die _Schülersprecherin_ von Slytherin bin_, und an all die vielen Möglichkeiten wie ich sein Leben elendig machen konnte. Er beschwerte sich nicht weiter. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird das beste daraus machen.  
  
**9:30  
  
**Das war seltsam und beängstigend. Je mehr ich in Snapes Nähe bin, desto mehr macht er mir Angst. Er ließ alle von unserer Klasse viel früher raus und bat mich zu bleiben. Dann fragte er mich, was ich für die Feier machen werde und ich erzählte ihm, dass ich mit Terry hingehen würde. Er bekam irgendwie eine Art Schatten, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte, irgendetwas zwischen Verwirrung und… Trauer vielleicht? Ich vermute, er kennt  Ter's kleines Geheimnis... es ist nicht so, dass Ter versucht es zu verheimlichen, oder so. Dieser Junge __denkt nicht einmal heterosexuell….  
  
Dann war Snape wieder voll wie, "Das ist nett. Hier, nimm einen Schluck Tee." und schob eine Teetasse quer über den Tisch zu mir. Es war ziemlich seltsam und durcheinander und ich stand einfach nur da und schaute sie einen Moment lang an._

„Ähm, danke," sagte ich und nahm es unschlüssig und schnüffelnd. Wie ich das letzte mal schon erklärte, als er mir Tee gab, man weiß nie, mit was ein Zaubertränkelehrer einem daherkommt.  Aber ich dachte mir, seitdem die letzte Tasse Tee sicher gewesen war, dass diese es auch sein würde.   
  
Lag ich jemals falsch?  
  
Ich wusste vom ersten Schluck an, dass es kein normaler Tee war, jedoch wollte ich noch mehr, was mich ziemlich verrückt machte. Also stellte ich die Tasse schnell wieder zurück, ein klein wenig _zu _schnell.

  
"Mögen Sie ihren Tee nicht, Miss Helmer?" fragte Snape in einer ziemlich verführerischen Stimme, und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger den Rand seiner eigenen Tasse entlang, in einer Komm-hierher-Masche. Es war sogar schlimmer, als ich ihn ansah, weil... oh, ich kann mich selber nicht dazu bewegen, es zu schreiben.

Ich wollte ihn so sehr.  
  
Aber ich war ein braves Mädchen, und glücklicherweise arbeitet mein scharfes Slytherin-Gehirn besser unter dem Einfluss von Aufputschtee. "Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas für die nächste Stunde fertig machen muss!", log ich. „Aber danke für den Tee, Professor. Er war wirklich… köstlich…"  
  
Okay, vielleicht hatte ich das letzte Wort etwas "betont"…  
  
Jetzt bin ich in einem Strudel der Hormone. Großartig.

**12 Uhr Mittag  
  
**Beim Mittagessen. Es ist wirklich ziemlich langweilig. Terry ist nirgends zu finden, aber er wird später hier sein. Er hat gesagt, er würde mich draußen vorm Slytherinturm um 7 Uhr heute Abend treffen.  
  
Ollie ist auch nicht hier in der Nähe. Ich hoffe, er plant immer noch hinzugehen, auch wenn Laura ihn nicht wirklich mag.

Wo wir gerade vom Teufel sprechen...  
  
**12:09   
  
**Es ist so ein großer Aufwand sie nicht zu töten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich sie so sehr hasse, vor allem seit sie einfach zu mir gekommen ist, um sich in ihrer Laura-schen Art für alles zu entschuldigen. Offensichtlich hatten sie und Crys eine lange Unterhaltung über Oliver und meine Gefühle, die dieses bestimmte Thema betreffen.  
  
Also hasse ich im Moment beide von ihnen, aber der Hass gegenüber Laura ist dauerhaft. Ich hasse Laura viel mehr als ich es mir normalerweise selbst erlaube Leute zu hassen. Warum?!  
  
Ich sag dir, das ist der verdammte Tee…   
  
Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer zurückgehen und für die nächste Stunde schmollen…   
  
**12:29  
  
**Was soll ich tun?! Was hab ich für eine Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun?!?!  
  
Offensichtlich fangen wir damit an, Venom lebendig zu häuten, dann werden wir seinen Schwanz abschneiden und dann murksen wir ihn ab, indem wir ihn köpfen.  
  
Nein, ich werde nicht überreagieren wegen dem Tee, HALT DIE KLAPPE!

Er isst mein Kostüm auf.   
  
Nicht alles davon, aber das schöne funkelnde Ding, das Ding, was das Sparkling Diamond Kostüm _ausmach_t!!  
  
Ich… Ich… Ich werde einfach… Ich wünsche… Ich werde… Ich-Ich-Ich-Ich......  
  
Ich brauche eine Umarmung.  
  
**12:53  
  
**Oder, wie ich vermute, brauche ich einfach mehr Freunde wie Crys und Laura. 

Ein Märchen-Moment!

Ich saß gerade auf dem Boden, heulte mir die Augen aus und hielt die Reste meines Kostüms in meinen Händen, als Crys mit Laura rein kam. Crys fing augenblicklich damit an, mich zu trösten und wie. Sie schrie mich noch nicht einmal an, weil ich heute Morgen Venoms Medizin vergessen hatte, als er auf ihren Kopf gekotzt hatte. Sie hat nur ihr Arithmatik Buch nach ihm geworfen, das wird das kleine Biest für kleine Weile abschrecken…  
  
Also jedenfalls war's dann so: Während Crys mich verhätschelte, stand Laura leise zur Seite auf. Dann sagte sie, „Ist das alles was er kaputt gemacht hat?"

Ich… natürlich… überreagiert… wegen dem Tee. Er macht mich heute unausstehlich. Jedenfalls, schrie ich irgend etwas im Sinne von, "Was meinst du "Ist das alles?!" Das war der wichtigste Teil! Das war _alles!_"  
  
Sie gab mir nur den emotionslosen Laura-Blick, begleitet von dem charakteristischen, teilnahmslosen Laura-Achselzucken. „Ich dachte nur gerade, dass ich noch reichlich von dem Material übrig habe. Wenn ich den Rest meines Unterrichts schwänzen würde, könnte ich leicht ein anderes für heute Abend machen. Aber wie auch immer."  
  
Eine Ravenclaw, die schwänzt. Ich wusste, dass es etwas gab, das ich an diesem Gör mochte.  
  
Also sind wir jetzt alle glücklich und haben Frieden geschlossen, auch wenn _sie mit Oliver auf die Feier gehen__ wird. Sie arbeitet nun eifrig, Crys und ich sind in der Klasse und Venom ist bewusstlos.   
  
**18:47  
  
**Es ist schon fast soweit und ich habe ein komplettes Outfit!!_

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es Laura wirklich rechtzeitig fertig gemacht hat! Es sieht sogar besser aus, als das erste. Wirklich ziemlich sexy.   
  
Ich kann nicht aufhören, mich selbst im Spiegel anzuschauen und sexy Posen zu machen. Ich bin so eitel. Was soll ich dazu sagen?

Ich kann nur schwer meine Aufregung unter Kontrolle halten!

AAAAAAAH!  
  
So. Jetzt ist's ein wenig besser.  
  
Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum bin ich so verrückt?  
  
Es muss der Tee sein.  
**  
20:27  
  
**Also, das sollte ein so wundervoller, mit Spannung gefüllter Abend sein, dass ich keine Zeit haben würde, um in mein Schwarzes Buch zu schreiben.   
  
Und hier sind wir.  
  
Terry ist weggegangen um herauszufinden, wo Daniel ist. Scheinbar haben Daniel und einige andere Kinder sich dazu bereit erklärt, mit Serviertabletts rumzulaufen und Getränke zu servieren. Sie haben auch die niedlichsten kleinen Uniformen an!   
  
Aber diese Niedlichkeit kostet mich mein Date. Nun gut. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht erwartet.   
  
Der Abend war bis jetzt dennoch ein klein wenig erfolgreich, wie ich zugeben muss. Malfoy sieht zufriedenstellend verärgert aus in seinem roten Outfit. Er gleicht das Tragen dieser Kleidung damit aus, dass er seine Freundin Pansy dazu gebracht hat, sich einen Smoking anzuziehen, was sie scheinbar nur zu gerne tut. So sehr ich normalerweise dieses Mädchen nicht leiden kann, sie sieht ziemlich bezaubernd aus. Ich bin jetzt nur traurig, weil ich nicht das einzige Mädchen mit einem Zylinder bin.  
  
Also, was passiert sonst noch so?  
  
Crys ist mit ihrem Was-für-ein-Gesicht-Date gegangen. Laura kam mit Ollie rein. Sie haben sich mit mir vor einer Weile unterhalten. Ollie war sehr amüsiert über Malfoys Kostüm. Dann driftete er dahin ab, was für eine großartige Sucherin ich war, bis er sich plötzlich wieder Lauras Unbehagen beim Quidditch-Thema ins Gedächtnis rief und sie gingen weg.  
  
Ich habe sie nicht Tanzen oder Küssen oder Händchen halten sehen oder _irgendetwas!   
  
Das Leben ist großartig!  
  
**20:35  
  
**Das war sehr beunruhigend._

Snape kam gerade vorbei und fragte mich in seiner ganz besonders verführerischen Stimme, ob ich gerne tanzen würde. Und ich fand es sehr schwer nein zu sagen.   
  
Verdammter Tee...  
  
Ich entschied die beste Art von Aktion war, ihn anzulachen, als ob er Witze machen würde, während ich mich davon abhielt, mich plötzlich auf ihn zu stürzen.   
  
Zum Glück habe ich nur einen Schluck genommen. Das ganze Ding hätte uns beide vermutlich am Ende getötet.   
  
Er scheint auch mein Kostüm sehr zu mögen, was ziemlich freizügig ist. Das ist aber ... genauso beängstigend.   
  
Oh! Dort ist Terry! Er kommt hier entlang! Vielleicht hat er sich gerade entschieden, mir einen Teil seiner Zeit zu widmen…  
  
**21:02  
  
**ICH HASSE TERRY!!!!!!  
  
Er setzt sich hin, schaut mich sehr süß an und lädt mich zum Tanz ein.   
  
Ich denke selbstverständlich, dass es dafür an der Zeit ist.  
  
Also tanzen wir und er schaut sich um und irgendwie… steuert er uns durch den Raum, wenn man so will… Natürlich machte ich einige abfällige Bemerkungen, weil ich mich extrem ausgenutzt fühlte. Dann schaute mich Terry direkt an, als ob er meine Anwesenheit zum ersten Mal bemerkt. Das führt natürlich nur dazu, dass es mich noch mehr ankotzt, also drücke ich ihn weg und fange an wegzulaufen. Aber dann packt er mich, wirbelt mich herum und zieht mich unglaublich  atemberaubend nah zu sich und ich bin nahe daran die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. Und das heißt, diesen unglaublich sexy Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu ignorieren. Dann muss er auch noch damit anfangen, in dieser unglaublich verführerischen Stimme zu reden… und die Dinge zu sagen, die er sagte… sein Atem ist an meinem Ohr zu spüren, und sendet Schauer durch mich:   
  
"Oh, Renee, du weiß ich habe dich immer geliebt. Du bist zweifellos die einzige Frau, die mich jemals so fühlen lässt…."   
  
Und so weiter, und so fort.  
  
Und all das, während wir tanzen und ich mich gegen ihn presse und jedem seiner Schritte folge. Dann wirbelt er mich plötzlich herum und _lässt sich abklatschen_... _  
_  
Dieser Bastard.  
  
Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich zurückblicke und er mit einem sehr verwirrten Daniel tanzt. Es wäre vielleicht süß gewesen, wenn ich Terry nicht so sehr hätte töten wollen.

Uuuh! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin!   
  
Es ist der _verdammte Tee!!!  
_  
Die Band fangt gerade mit dieser Sache an, wo Leute hingehen können und jedes Lied ihrer Wahl singen können… nun ja, mit Gründen natürlich.   
  
Also habe ich diese Idee...  
  
Nein, ich könnte nicht. Ich könnte wirklich nicht.  
  
Nun ja, ich kenne all die Worte _wirklich_. Und ich bin passend gekleidet. Und ich kann einige wirkliche sexy Bewegungen damit rausholen. Und meine Stimme klingt scheinbar wirklich sexy, wenn ich es singe.  
  
Und ich kann eine Voll-Attacke an Ollie von mir geben.   
  
Oh, warum zum Teufel nicht.  
  
**23:52 **

"The French were bred to diiiie for love.  
They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives,  
And gives expensive jewels.  
  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your (Mm!) pussycat...  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
  
Tiffany's!  
Cartier!  
  
'Cause we are living in a material world,  
And I am a material _girl_...  
  
Come an' get me boys!  
YOW!  
  
Blackstar... Rosco...  
Talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!  
  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice,  
But get that ice or else no dice.  
He's your guy when stocks are high,  
But beware when they start to descend.  
Diamonds are a girl's best-  
Diamonds are a girl's best-  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
  
'Cuz that's when those louses go back to their spouses,  
Diamooooooooonds, are aaaaaaaa, giiiiiiiiiiiirl's, beeeeeeeeest, _friend!"_  
  
Nur 2 Worte um diesen Abend zu beschreiben:   
Spektakulär! Spektakulär!  
  
Die ganze Schule klatschte, es war einfach wunderschön!

Aber der beste Teil war natürlich, als ich auf Ollies Schoß landete und er fand mich so unglaublich unwiderstehlich, dass er…  
  
...ich werde wieder ganz albern, nur wenn ich daran denke....  
  
ER KÜSSTE MICH!   
  
Und dann! Und dann! Und dann!  
  
Wir gingen raus für einen Spaziergang, und er sagte mir, dass (wenn ich noch immer wollte) er einer Beziehung zwischen uns gerne eine Chance geben würde.   
  
Dann fanden wir einen netten Platz unter einem Baum...  
  
Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich!  
  
Was passiert ist, als wir eine Stunde später zurück kamen, war sogar noch besser… nun ja, vielleicht nicht besser, aber immer noch ziemlich gut. Ollie war total besorgt darüber, mit Laura zu reden, vor allem seit sie und ich "solch gute Freunde" sind und alles.

Na ja, wir laufen rein, und das erste, was wir sehen, ist Laura, die in einer Ecke mit dem gepiercten Leadsänger, der Band des heutigen Abends, rummacht.   
  
Jep richtig, sie mag Berühmtheiten nicht.  
  
Ich wette, dass sie einfach mit den gegenseitigen Zungenpiercings Spaß haben.   
  
Oh, ich möchte gar nicht daran denken.   
  
Jedenfalls, sah er leicht bedrückt aus, aber ich küsste ihn und bald hatte er alles darüber vergessen.   
  
Jeder ging an diesem Punkt. Ich sagte ungern Gute Nacht zu Ollie und gab ihm einen großzügigen Gute-Nacht Kuss. Er sagte, er würde morgen kommen um mich beim Quidditch Spiel zu sehen, teehee. Ich frage mich, welche Seite er tatsächlich unterstützt…  
  
Dann lief ich zum Slytherin-Turm, als ich niemand anderen als Terry Trasher herumlaufen sah, mit diesem benommenen (aber hauptsächlich glücklichen) Gesichtsausdruck und seine Hand an seinem Nacken, die einen wunden Fleck rieb. Seine Kleider waren auch ziemlich zerzaust. Danny konnte nirgends gefunden werden.  
  
Ich grinste und sagte, „Du hast ihn umfunktioniert, oder."  
  
Er lächelte und lachte.. "_Oh_ ja. Ja. Ja, habe ich." Er sah unglaublich müde aus... und sein Gesicht war sehr blass.

„Was habt ihr Zwei gemacht?"  
Er lächelte noch mehr. Ich dachte, du wolltest keine blutigen Details hören."  
"Okay, schon gut, wir haken diese Frage als beantwortet ab. Wieso hältst du dir deinen Nacken?"  
Ich wusste nicht, dass er sogar noch  mehr grinsen konnte als er schon tat. "Ein blutiges Detail."  Aber oh-so abnormal.  
"Oh, komm schon!" 

„Also gut, du hast danach gefragt..."

Er nahm seine Hand weg und ein Schwall Blut, der aus 2 winzigen Punkten an seinem Nacken sickerte, kam zum Vorschein.

Ich dachte, ich würde durchdrehen. Ich bin so ein Feigling

"Er... er ist ein Vampir.." sagte ich, wie immer das offensichtliche neu darstellend.

"_Oh_ ja."

"Seid ihr Zwei also... 'zusammen'?"

Er nickte und lächelte dümmlich. Es war traurigerweise  bezaubernd.

Aber ich scheuchte in weg zum Krankenflügel, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er über all die schönen Teppiche blutet.

Und das war mein wundervoller Abend. Ich habe einen Freund und nicht nur _irgend einen_ Freund, sondern _Oliver Wood_! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es wirklich passiert....

Ich kann nicht abwarten ihn morgen zu sehen.

Brillanter Abend.

Es muss an dem wundervollen Tee gelegen haben.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
=^_^=

**************************************

Soo, passend zu Halloween ein Halloweenkapitel!*clap*

Danke erst mal an meine tollen Reviewer, die da wären: 

Eve

Kiru

Hermy

Grizza

HeRmIoNe

Riddle-Gin-Riddle


	21. 0111 And they lived happily ever after

Titel: How I hate loving Oliver Wood

Autor: Kira Ashkelon 

Übersetzer: Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

***********************

**_Renee Helmers kleines schwarzes Buch_**

**_(auch bekannt als Tagebuch)_**

1. November 

**16:12**

Ich bin in einer verwirrten Renee- Stumpfheit. Jemand soll mich zwicken, ich muss träumen. 

Ich meine, es ist verrückt genug, diesen Morgen aufzustehen und zu realisieren, dass ich, Renee Helmer, die Freundin des sexiest man alive, Oliver Wood, bin. Die ganze Zeit, während ich mich für das Quidditchmatch fertig machte, war ich aufgedreht. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, über alles und jeden _zu kichern_. 

Dann wurde ich wütend, weil ich meinen Besen _nirgend_s finden konnte. Ich beschuldigte Crys, ihn gestohlen zu haben, aber die hat Höhenangst. Was würde ihr also ein Besen nutzen?

Also ging ich schlecht gelaunt aus dem Slytherinturm und _rate_, _wer_ draußen auf mich wartete?

Seufz!

Ich war so glücklich darüber, herauszufinden, dass ich das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte. Oh nein. Es war ziemlich real. 

Dann hat er mir _seinen Besen ausgeliehen und ich denke, ich muss nicht genauer erklären, wie viel Spaß das Training an diesem Morgen gemacht hat! Diesen Nimbus 2001 von mir wieder zu benützen war wirklich ziemlich enttäuschend. _

Tja, wie gewöhnlich bin ich abgeschweift. Ich war dabei zu erklären, warum ich in einer albernen Renee-Stumpfheit bin... Außer der Tatsache, dass ich Oliver Woods Freundin bin.

Ich bin Oliver Woods Freundin. 

Ich _liebe es das zu schreiben!_

Auf jeden Fall will mich Puddlemere United als ihren neuen Sucher haben...

Nimm _das, Draco Malfoy!_

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert! Es ist einfach zu perfekt! Sie haben mir schon einen Portschlüssel gegeben, so dass ich gleichzeitig zur Schule und zum PU (p-u, hahahaha!) Training gehen kann. Ich werde jeden wachen Moment meines Lebens mit Oliver Wood verbringen! Ich werde reich sein! Verdammt, sie werden mich in eine Actionfigur verwandeln und kleine Mädchen werden Poster von mir an den Wänden und kleine Jungen an den Decken haben!

Ich bin so glücklich! Ich will nur ziellos umherlaufen und Leute umarmen und ihnen erzählen, wie wunderbar ich bin! 

Wo ist Vernom? Er will es vielleicht wissen und man kann ihn so unglaublich gut umarmen...

Hm. Das ist seltsam. Er schwirrt an der Decke herum. Ich frage mich, wie er das geschafft hat...?

Und ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was mit meinem Besen passiert ist. 

************************

Soo, liebe Leute! Das war's, das letzte Kapitel ist draußen! Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine kleine Hoffnung von mir, aber vielleicht schafft die Story noch die 100er-grenze, das fänd ich geil!*clap*

Danke an meine lieben, lieben Reviewer!!*knuddel*

Riddle-Ginny-Riddle

Cat-chan

Laemmi

Snorky

Eve


End file.
